


The Red String Will Still Connect Us Ten Thousand Miles Apart (and to the moon and back)

by Jillflur



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But mostly fluff, Case Fic, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed is a Mess, Gavin has cats, Kidnapping, M/M, RK900 has sharp teeth, RK900's name is Nines, and red eyes sometimes, but also Richard, ca. 40.000 words, this fic has a cute cover pic! Yey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillflur/pseuds/Jillflur
Summary: Gavin, an ‘unlovable’ man without a Soulmate. He was used to it, never had one since he could remember. However, that little fact changes when he wakes up one day and realizes that he suddenly has a Red String connected to his ring finger. It only gets worse when months later, an android walks into the precinct who apparently is his new Soulmate!Can androids even have Soulmates?!To make everything even more complicated, a sudden new killer is on the Streets, and he murders people by cutting their Red Strings!





	1. Chapter 1

The floorboards squeaked eerily under the detective’s feet, his dirty shoes leaving footprints on the old wood. Cold water slowly dripped down from his wet cloths onto the floor. The middle-aged man could still here the heavy storm going on outside, the rain hitting against the stained windows like a bad drummer. He listened to the rain for a moment, closing his eyes, before taking out his flashlight and turning it on. It flickered for several moments but stopped after the frustrated detective shook it several times. He groaned tiredly when the first thing he saw was a puddle of blood in the middle of the kitchen. He wiped a hand across his face, trying to remove the raindrops lingering on his face but only making it worse in the process. He really wasn't a fan of rain, neither were his cats waiting for him at home. Really, he would rather sit in his apartment and cuddle them all day, than making even one-step out of his apartment at this unholy hour. Nevertheless, his job came first, after all, he still wanted to put food on the table.

He could rest after he was finished here.

Sirens echoed in the distance, and the tired man decided to finally begin his investigation. He walked towards the puddle of blood, it was already dried and sticking to the floor. He kneed down next to the bloodstain, shining his flashlight on it. He noticed the footprint on the sticky blood, it must be the one from the neighbor, who reported the corpse. If he remembers correctly, the old woman said something about stepping into a ‘river of blood’ in the kitchen before she discovered the corpse in the bathroom. Gavin rolled his eyes at her exaggeration.

He stood up from the spot and slowly made his way towards the stairs leading up to the second floor where the bathroom and the two bedrooms were located. A flash of light illuminated the room for a second before a dark rumble came from the outside. Gavin gripped the staircase tightly, body shuddering for a second. God, he hated storms.

His cats must be going crazy at home. They both hated thunder, especially Pumpkin. The orange cat liked to hide under the bed, and only dared to come out if Gavin cuddled him against his chest. Gavin smiled at the memory while he walked into the bathroom.

Instantly his body went stiff when he noticed the yellow LED in the corner of the room, before two red eyes flickered in the darkness, focusing on the nervous detective.

“Ho-HOLY SHIT- Jesus, my god! Fuck, me over!” Gavin jumped ten feet back, one hand gripping the doorframe while the other let the flashlight fall to the floor, like an idiot. It flickered out (of fucking course it did), swallowing him in the endless darkness. His heart beat loudly in his chest, his breathing coming out erratically while he stared at the red eyes angrily. “Phuck, Nines you asshole! Can you warn a guy next time! Fuck!”

“Hello to you too, detective.” Nines’ dark voice called back. His red eyes glowing in the darkness, his irises zeroing in on the other male creepily.

Gavin shuddered under his gaze, quickly avoiding the strange eyes. He wasn’t a pussy! He- The eyes were just making him uncomfortable, that is all!

“Didn’t I tell you to change the color of your stupid night vision eyes?!” Gavin picked up the flashlight. It only flickered on after he hit it against his hand several times. He breathed out, relieved that he finally could see something again. He instantly shone the flashlight in Nines’ face, the android’s eyes adjusted to the sudden light source, irises getting smaller.  
Gavin swallowed nervously when he noticed that Nines’ eyes still didn’t change back to their normal ice-blue color. He bet that the android does it on purpose to make him uncomfortable. Shitty asshole. Gavin will rip out his fucking thirium-pump one day.

The android looked down to Gavin’s chest, as if reading his exaggerating heartbeat. It only made Gavin’s heart skip a beat one more, he felt like a fucking coward under Nines’ sharp gaze. As if noticing it (he most likely did) the android smirked, flashing his razor sharp teeth. Fucker, enjoying Gavin’s suffering.

Of course, Gavin didn’t back down and purposefully walked into the tiny bathroom right next to the android, while ignoring the machine like his life depended on it (it most likely did, if he didn’t want to suffer from a heart attack). He didn’t want to give the toaster the satisfaction of seeing him tumble under his sharp gaze.

Gavin ignored the looming android and instead focused his intention on the corpse in the bathtub. The man laid in the bathtub, one hand hanging out, while the other set on the man’s chest. Dried blood splattered across his face, most likely from the head wound on his temple. Both his eyes were wide open, staring at his hand, which hang over the bathtub edge.

Gavin crossed his arms, breathing in through the mouth so he wouldn’t smell the disgusting scent of a decaying corpse. He would never get used to the smell.  
His hands tightened against the chest when he glanced over to the android standing next to him. He quickly averted his eyes again when he noticed that the android was still studying him with his red creepy eyes. He couldn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat or the blush spreading across his face. He couldn’t believe that he was blushing. Because of a machine non the less! Gavin Reed didn’t do blushing!

“Well, Bitchboy McFuckface, tell me all you know.” He smirked proudly at his childish insult, betting himself mentally on the shoulder.

Nines rolled his eyes as if already knowing what was going on in the detective’s head. He most likely did. Fucking machine could read minds for all he knew. After all, the fucker did introduce himself as the best fucking android that will ever come out of CyberLife’s asshole. Really, if it were up to Gavin, he would have sent the android back after the first day, including a letter of complaint stating that their piece of tech-junk wasn’t working correctly and couldn’t even fetch a damn coffee without pouring it all over Gavin’s favorite black jeans. Fucker… Gavin still didn’t forgive him for that stunt.

He dared to take another glance at the android, watching his creepy (not at all hot) red eyes moving across the corpse. “Mark Uffer, 45 years old. Married. He was moved into the bathtub after something heavy hit him on the head, making him lose consciousness. He most likely died from his head wound.”

Gavin pursed his lips, one hand moving to his mouth, touching his five a clock shadow while he thought about Nines’ analysis. Something didn’t seem right. The way the guy laid in the bathtub and the way he looked to his outstretched hand, as if…

“Did his wife die?” Gavin turned towards Nines.

“Wife?” Nines lifted an eyebrow, LED turning yellow. The bright color reflected beautifully against the white mosaic covering the walls and floor, “No, but his biography states that he divorced his wife after 10 months.”

“Huh… must have been a crazy bitch. Killing her own husband…” Gavin muttered before kneeling down to take a closer look at the outstretched hand of the dead man. Nines tiled his head behind him, hands clasped behind his back (like always), while looking down at the detective confused.

“Why do you think that? We don’t have any information yet on his former wife. How can you come to the conclusion that she killed her own husband?”

Gavin looked up at the android, giving him a shit-eating grin. The android frowned down at the smug human, not happy to feel left out. Gavin slowly stood up again, grin not leaving his face, while he leaned forward arrogantly towards the stunned android. Nines’ LED flickered red for a second, his red eyes widening while his stared at the man’s exposed chest. The shirt was lose enough to get a glimpse of his pink nipples, and Nines thanked every god in existence to grand him the nice view. The android swallowed unnecessarily, his tongue moving across his sharp teeth. He forced his eyes back up when the shorter man continued his stupid speech.

“You’re always bragging about being the most advanced android coming out of your little trash-house. Showing off all your fancy features and abilities but you aren’t even able to see the most important things! Even if you are a deviant it won’t change the fact that you are still machine.” Gavin smirk turned cruel and with it the color of Nines’ LED, turning an angry red.

Nines’ didn’t scowl, his poker-face hiding his emotions like always, but his red LED spoke volumes enough. “What do you mean?” he voice rumble through the small room, making Gavin shudder on the spot. He pierced the detective with his red glowing eyes matching his LED.

The detective took a step back, his smirk losing his momentum. Gavin couldn’t stay still under the dominant gaze of the android, and he quickly turned back around to hide his red face. Jesus, the people at CyberLife really wanted to fuck with his libido. Designing a killer machine that looked too damn hot for his own good while being angry! It wasn’t fucking fair to his poor dick. He shouldn’t get a hard on right next to Nines and a fucking corpse laying in a bathtub. He didn’t sink that low …yet.  
He swallowed loudly and kneed down again to point at a pacific spot on the man’s hand, his ring finger to be exact. “I mean this,” he mumbled, still feeling insecure from his failed act of arrogance. He should really stop trying to act taught, when both of them knew that he was a miserable excuse of a man who was knocked unconscious by Connor months ago in the fucking evidence room. “I mean this, toaster.”

He looked back up at the machine, feeling even smaller kneeing next to the android while his red eyes bore into him, like he was an annoying insect. He most likely is to the android.

“I… don’t understand what you mean.” Nines finally admitted after several seconds of awkward silence, “I don’t see anything wrong with his hand.”

“Exactly!” Gavin shouted proudly, looking like he just held a fucking price instead of a hand from the fucking corpse.

Nines’ only answer was a lifted eyebrow.

“Nines, Nines, Nines…” Gavin began while shaking his head as if he was talking to a small disobedient child instead of an android who could snap his neck with one hand, “There is something here, and you just can’t see it. Like I said, in the end you’re just a machine, lacking the ‘ _soul’_ to see it.”

Nines’ right eye twitched dangerously, indicating the android’s dark mood. If Gavin just pushed a little more, he was sure that the Nines would break his fucking arm (that is, if he was lucky). “Please, just come to the point, _detective_.” Nines spat his title, red eyes narrowing further.

Somehow, Gavin really wanted to see android lose his temper and finally show some fucking emotions on his face, but he decided against angering the android further. He still wanted to go to work tomorrow; he also didn’t want to worry Tina again, if he ended up laying in the hospital again. The woman could barely leave his side the last time he was in the hospital after he got shot in the stomach. She visited him almost every day after work, not even going home before and sometimes even sleeping overnight, in one of the shitty hospitals chairs and using his bed as a pillow. Really, the girl was crazy. So Gavin did everything in his power not to end up in the hospital again, he didn’t want to see his best friend suffer again because of his own stupidity.  
So instead, he shook his the hand of the dead man again, and pointed at the ring finger as if it hid all the answers. “I mean the fucking ‘red string’, Siri. Your kind isn’t able to see it. No matter how much Kamski tries he can’t make androids be able to see the red string.” Gavin grinned again, finally feeling superior to the fucking trashcan.

Nines’ LED turned yellow, his shoulders relaxing after he registered the detective’s words. “That may be true, but only 55,8% of humans are able to see the red strings so it isn’t so uncommon not to be able to see it.” Nines’ eyes traveled up and down the detective’s body, “So I suppose that you belong to the 55,8% that are able to see the so called _red string._ ” He said, already sounding disinterested in the whole topic.

Gavin nodded nervously, feeling like he just did the worse mistake in his life. He tried to calm down his heartbeat before he began explaining general information to the android, “Y-yeah. My mother was also a ‘Watcher’ and so was her mother. It’s a family thing. All the woman in my family can see red strings. My brother and I are the only people in the family who are also ‘Watcher’.”

A smirk graced the android’s soft lips, LED shining yellow while he saved the information for later, “Not following the norm, like always. How comes that this information isn’t stated in your file?”

A frown appeared on the detective’s face, softly mumbling ‘fucking stalker’ under his breath, “It’s not something I like to share.” He answered while crossing his arms defensively, “People will begin to ask me annoying questions if they find out. I really don’t want to play ‘Match-maker’ every day for the rest of my life.”

“I’m sorry, detective, but your heartbeat and body language are telling me that you lied to me. Very poorly so, maybe you should work on your acting abilities more.” Gavin stared up at the android with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing several times. “I believe,” Nines continues, “that everyone in the precinct knows that you are a ‘Watcher’ but for some reason you didn’t want to reveal the information to me yet.” Nines put a hand on his chin, red eyes watching the nervous detective under him. “Is there something you would like to tell me?” Nines asked next, yellow LED spinning like mad.

instead of answering, Gavin stood up, face beat red, and began to explain his theory how the man died, “A-anyway, I believe that the man died because his ex-wife forcefully cut there connection. It’s not uncommon that soulmates forcefully cut there strings after a breakup. So much for happily ever after…” the detective mumbled the last part.

Nines’ LED circled quickly, “I see, in some cases, cutting a red string can lead to a paralyzed state which can last for several hours. While in this state, the man couldn’t call the ambulance or the police. In the end he died because of his head injury, most likely from internal bleeding and damage to the brain.” The android finished, LED finally turning blue, “We should let forensic technicians take a look at the crime scene now. They should arrive shortly.”

Gavin turned to him confused, “Huh? B-But we didn’t even take a closer look around! Maybe we will find some traces without them. That shouldn’t be a problem to you, right? With your little, reconstruction-thing, and what not…”

“That may be true, but your vitals are showing me that you didn’t get enough sleep. You should clearly be at home and sleeping, maybe even cuddle with your cats.” He smiled, his red eyes watching the man’s shocked face.

“Wha- how!? Fuck you!” Gavin spat dumbly before storming out of the room, his blush going all the way down to his neck. Nines licked his lips, eyes following the angry detective until he was out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Gavin curled into his soft blanked, feeling dead tired but not able to fall asleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about… everything. Fucking case… fucking red strings and fucking Nines with his stupid shark teeth and creepy red eyes... and that stupid soft lips and wide shoulders just begging to be touched-

Fuck.

Double fuck.

Can’t his miserable gay ass shut up for one minute? He really was a loser, crushing over a fucking android who saw him as a bad partner at worse and an annoying insect at best. Really, his chances to get the android in his pants were literally 0,0000%. He would be lucky if the android stepped on him.

Gavin blushed furiously when he thought about the android stepping on him in the middle of the precinct. Pressing him against the cold floor, maybe even pressing his foot down on his neck until he couldn’t get any more air into his lungs. Gasping for every breath, while staring up at Nines’ cold eyes, the android watching him suffer with a satisfying grin, showing his razor sharp teeth. Fuck. Okay bad thoughts, bad.

He wasn’t doing himself a favor thinking about the android like this. He could already feel his cock harden inside his sleeping pants. Gavin turned onto his stomach and groaned into the pillow. Couldn’t he just fall asleep and maybe never wake up again?

Gavin turned his face to the side, eyes instantly moving to the red string connected to his ring finger. The string was loosely laying on the bed and falling down to ground. At some point the cord slowly disappeared into thin air, indicating the limit of how far Gavin could see with his ability. He still wasn’t used to seeing a red string connected to his finger, after all, he only got the thing a year ago. Sometimes it still seemed like a dream. One day waking up only to see that he suddenly also had a soulmate somehow.

For years Gavin though that he belonged to the people who didn’t have Soulmate. Even though half of the world population couldn’t see the red string, most human did have a soulmate. Only 2% of people registered to not having a red string. Maybe the number was higher, but most people who couldn’t see red strings on their own would see a professional ‘Watcher’ to confirm that they have a soulmate. If you didn’t have a soulmate, you belonged to the ‘ _unlovable’_ , really whoever came up with that name should get hit by a fucking car, and thrown out of an airplane.  
Gavin was used to be mocked in high school for being an ‘unlovable’. No one wanted associate with the poor soulmateless-loser, only Tina (the angle she is) decided to be Gavin’s friend, even though in the beginning, he did everything in his power to make her hate him. At that time, he thought that Tina shouldn’t hang out with someone who didn’t have a soulmate. He didn’t want to drag her down with his reputation. But of course, she didn’t give a shit what other thought and continued to be Gavin’s best and only friend even when he said some pretty shitty things to her.

And after she ‘ _saved’_ him from a group of boys who beat him up after school, both laid on the ground there whole faces blue and red and tears in their eyes after they lost, he knew that they would be friends forever. Shortly after they decided to join the police academy together and become cops.

Gavin smiled fondly into his pillow, fingers arching to grab his phone and call Tina. But it already was 3 a clock in the fucking morning and he sure as hell didn’t want to call her in the middle of the night again, not after what happened last time. God, his ear still arched from her loud voice scolding him for 20 minutes for calling her at ‘ass-a-clock’ in the morning. That night she also came up with some very creative insults for him.

He shuddered at the memory. Some things shouldn’t be repeated.

Not calling Tina means that he would be left alone with his bothering thoughts about Nines. Gavin groaned loudly, at least his hard on has disappeared. Maybe if he didn’t think about the fucking android he could finally fall asleep.

But there is the problem.

Gavin couldn’t stop thinking about him, not since he met him for first time at the precinct three month ago and he noticed the red string connecting them. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that his suddenly appearing Soulmate was Nines… fucking Nines. Killer robot, awkward machine disguised as a human, and 0% social skills.

Really, what a dream man…. Not.

Okay maybe (just maybe), the android was Gavin’s walking wet dream but no one has to know that expect for him and Tina.  
Of course, the only other ‘Watcher’ in the precinct had to be Tina, who of course was also as shocked as Gavin when she first noticed red string on his finger. And she was even more shocked, when eight month later an android walks into the precinct who was his fucking Soulmate.

Since then her number one hobby consist of making fun of him and teasing him about Nines whenever she could. Sometimes he could really hit her with a fish.

In the end he decided not to tell the android about him being a ‘Watcher’, it would only make things more complicated if the android suddenly asked if he knew who his soulmate was and he had to lie. The damn thing could smell lies from ten miles away. That was his plan anyway but because of the stupid case, he had to reveal that he was a ‘Watcher’. Really, it’s a wonder that he didn’t find out sooner. Only a few people know about his ability, including Fowler, who liked to use him for difficult cases where the reason of death seemed to be _unknown_. But it wasn’t a secret that he was a ‘unlovable’. Still, no one made fun of him, his asshole persona kept most people away from him anyway, expect for the few people who could keep up with his persona and belonged to his #squad.

Only five people knew about his ability, now including Nines. He hoped the android wouldn’t ask him annoying question tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Of course lady luck wasn’t on his side. He only had to take one-step into the precinct before two sets of yellow LEDs were instantly focused on him. He cringed internally but didn’t show it on his face when he made his way over to his desk. Of course, Nines’ desk was right across from his and of course the two androids were standing at this exact desk, waiting for him to arrive. When he walked past Chris’ desk, he gave the man a desperate look screaming ‘please save me’. This friend looked up at him, only lifting an eyebrow before focusing on his work. Traitor, Gavin won’t fetch him any coffee for a week, okay maybe only for two days. Chris was just so nice sometimes, Gavin couldn’t be angry at him for too long.

Knowing that no one would safe him, Gavin mentally prepared himself for the backlash of question from the two androids. instead of greeting the two androids, he sat down at his desk smoothly (or as smoothly someone who resembled a dirty raccoon could be), and turned on his pc. In the corner of his eye, he could see two yellow LEDs spinning madly. It was driving him crazy, god he could hear the two androids speak mentally from here. Couldn’t they shut up?

“God, shut up!” he shouted, slamming his hands down on his desk. The two androids looked at him stunned. While Connor looked like a startled puppy, his clone, aka Nines, didn’t even flinch. His LED turned a calm blue, regarding the angry human with a cold bitch face.

“Can I help you, Gavin?” Connor asked, not even thinking about removing his fat ass from Gavin’s desk.

Gavin slowly looked up to his kind-of-friend (who was he kidding, he liked the fucking puppy robot but he would never tell him that. Gavin would rather admit his fear of spiders then tell the fucking android that he was a part of his #squad), he just had to take one look into Connor’s eyes to know that the stupid toaster told something to Nines. All of his fucking friends were traitors, expect for Tina, she is still an angel.

“Connor…” he grumbled.

The android’s LED turned yellow, the only indication that he felt nervous under Gavin’s hard gaze, “Gavin?”

“Connooooor….”

“Gavin?” his smile still remained on his face, but LED spinning like mad. Good, Connor should realize that he was in deep deep shit.

“Conni, Connur, Cornilsen...

“Y.E.S.”

“You are forbidden from seeing my cats for a month.” He crossed his arms while looking at the android smugly. Connor’s eyes widened dramatically, smile disappearing from his perfect face. He sat forward, hands hitting the desk while he looked at Gavin desperately.

“But… Pumpkin…” he mumbled in a broken voice, tears shining in his eyes.

Gavin closed his eyes and looked away; he wouldn’t fall for the android’s cheap tricks. No puppy eyes would make him forgive Connor for talking with Nines about him, “Nu-hu! Now get your robo-ass of my desk, I want to work!” he looked back at Connor darkly.

Instantly the puppy look disappeared from Connor’s face and he mumbled something under his breath. Gavin couldn’t understand him but caught Nines’ LED turning yellow, so it couldn’t be something nice. The android slowly jumped down from his desk, taking his time to annoy the detective as much as possible. Just when Gavin thought the Connor would finally leave him alone, the fucker turned around again, looking down at him smugly, “To bad, I really wanted to show you that new cat toy I found on the internet, well, maybe I’ll just give it to Officer Chen. She has a cat too, right?”

Gavin’s eyes widened at the mention of a new cat toy. He loved to give his sweetheart something to play with. He couldn’t believe the android would use such a cheap trick against him, he knew how much Gavin loved his babies. The whole damn precinct knew that he was a crazy cat ~~lady~~ \- eh man! He stretched a hand out trying to grab the android’s jacket but Connor was already walking back to his own desk, “Wah! Wait Con-Connor!” he shouted after the android. Gavin clicked his tongue, slumping down on his seat.

He looked up when he heard a dark rumble, his eyes widened when he realized that Nines was laughing at him. The android had one hand over his mouth, hiding his sharp teeth from the precinct. Gavin quickly averted his eyes, trying to hide bright blush behind his monitor.

No such luck.

“Detective, are you alright? Your face is really red. Maybe you’re sick?” Nines said loud enough for Chris to hear it. He heard Chris’ cup slam down on his desk before laughers erupted behind him. Okay, maybe he will not bring the fucker any coffee for the rest of the week after all.

He turned around to his friend pointing an angry finger at him, “Just so you know, you just moved to the last place on my friendlist.”

“What are you, five? And I always thought that Tina was on the last place since forever, for stealing the last donut that one time.”

“I was fucking hungry! And the bitch just grabs the last fucking donut and eats it in front of my eyes! You know, back then I was still growing!” Gavin yelled back.

Tina (the angel she is) chose that moment to peep up, “Sweetie, you didn’t grow an inch since you turned sixteen.”

Gavin put his hands in the air, “Wow, woow! Way to ruin a man’s ego! Thank you, Tina! Maybe there really is a reason why you’re on the last place!”

She only smirked at him, already familiar with his anger tantrums, “Yes, yes. Why don’t you just complain to your diary?"

Gavin couldn’t hold the blush down, “I don’t have a fucking diary, you bitch!” he looked over to Chris who snickered behind his hand, “Both of you are not allowed to speak with me for the rest of the day!” with that he turned around and ignored their ugly laughers.

“C-c-come on, Gavin~!” he heard Chris behind him, still laughing, “Should I make you a coffee?”

Gavin stayed silent for several moments before nodding, “Do that, and I will forgive you…maybe.” He grumbled, still not looking at them. He heard Chris stand up behind him, making his way over to the breakroom to make him a shitty coffee from the shitty coffee machine. It was still better than nothing.  
He looked up at Nines who watched the whole conversation with wide confused eyes. Gavin leaned his head on his hand and stared up at the machine angrily, “What?”

Nines smoothed his features before regarding the detective with a calm look, “Your relationship with your colleagues is rather… confusing. I don’t seem to understand why you would scream at each other when I recall you mentioning that they are your friends.”

Gavin began to fumble with the zipper of his jacket, “That’s just how our friendship works.”

Nines tilted his head but didn’t say anything more instead watching the detective silently with his blue eyes. Gavin was almost relived to see the android’s old eye color. Really, whoever decided to make Nines’ eyes red when he used his night vision is a fucking creep. He supposed it was meant to intimidate. But really the android didn’t need the feature, he was already intimidating enough with his shark teeth and his ice-blue eyes and his tall build. Just standing next to the android made Gavin feel like a gnome living in a cave. Not for the first time Gavin wondered why Nines decided to work with him. He could have any partner he wanted, but he chose Gavin, the most hated person in the precinct.

Their heavy silence was interrupted by Chris putting down a coffee on Gavin’s desk. Gavin looked up at him with a blush, thanking his friend silently. Chris looked between them with a raised eyebrow before turning around and walking back to his own desk.

  
Gavin wanted to bang his heat against the desk. God, he felt like a lovesick schoolgirl crushing after her first love.

He wasn’t that bad right? Maybe he was…

He should ask Tina later.

Gavin looked up again after he calmed down. Nines still watched him, his eyes studying his face. “Is there something on my face, Fuckface?”

“Please stop calling me that, and no there isn’t. I just checked your… vitals… yes.”

“Hu-hu… yeah right, and I love peanuts.”

Nines tiled his head, “That’s not true, you are allergic to peanuts. I read that in your file-“

“Oh my god! Shut the fuck up!” Gavin hid his face behind his hands, groaning tiredly. Why did every android as to take everything to literal? He should really teach Nines some social skills, but then again, his cluelessness is kind of cute-

Fuck.

Nines isn’t cute. He isn’t. He is an intimidating fucker who could snap his neck in a second without blinking an eye…. Somehow, that didn’t make it any better… Now the android just sounded hot.

Gavin looked back at the android when he remembered something, “What did you talk with Connor about, anyway?”

Nines’ LED twitched to red for a second before turning yellow. He could practically see the nervous aura surrounding the android, even when he didn’t show it on his face, “Nothing… important. We just talked about the weather.”

“The weather?”

“Yes.”

“Ok.”

…

“Nines?”

“…Yes?”

“Maybe we should work on your lying skills.”

-

The interrogation room was deadly silent, neither Rk900 nor the woman sitting across from him were saying anything. The woman, Bella Uffer, looked nervously around the room, not once meeting the android’s cold stare. Gavin could practically feel how she slowly broke under the machine harsh gaze. He didn’t blame her, he would have caved in much sooner, it was almost impressive how she withstand the android’s gaze for almost 5 minutes. Well, it was only a matter of time until the little bitch spoke up and admitted to killing her ex-husband.

Really, it was almost too easy to find her and arrest her. So easy, that the detective couldn’t help but be suspicious. Something wasn’t right….  
Why didn’t the woman try to run away? Why did she stay in her apartment, practically waiting for the police on a silver pallet? Did she want to be caught? Did she feel regret for killing her husband?

Questions over questions and no answers.

Gavin just hoped that Rk900 would finally get serious. All he did until now was sitting down on the uncomfortable plastic chair, and looking at her, as if she was to blame for all the misfortune in his short life. Way to be an overdramatic bitch…  
Gavin sighed loudly, glaring at Nines through the one-way window and hoping that the machine noticed his anger. No such luck, Nines just kept on looking at their suspect, his LED never changing color, always a steady blue. Gavin sighed loudly, leaning his back against the wall. He looked over at Connor who was sitting in the chair across from him, watching the ‘ _interrogation’_ with great attention, “Can the plastic-ass finally start? He has been sitting there for almost 6 minutes, doing nothing!” Gavin growled, eyes piercing the machine behind the glass, “Way to waste my precious time…”

Connor glanced at him, a teasing smile on his face, “Don’t worry, the suspect will speak in no time.”

Gavin stepped over to Connor, leaning towards the glass to take better look at his partner. He shuddered when he noticed the cold gaze Nines fixed the woman with, “Jesus, he’ll make her pee her pants, if he continues to stare at her like that…!” Gavin clicked his tongue and crossed his arms.

Connor glanced at his friend, LED turning yellow. Oh no, that never meant anything good, “I, for once, think that you really want to be on the receiving end of ‘ _that’_.” He pointed at Nines’ face, referring to his deadly stare. Shit, did Connor psycho-analyze his kinks while he wasn’t looking? Did he forget to close some taps on his computer while he was out for lunch? Or did the little shit hacked his computer… **again**. He really wanted to slap his smug face, but he knew better than to mess with Connor. After all, he didn’t need another ass-kicking from the android, that one time in the evidence room was enough, thank you very much!

“You’re full of bullshit, plastic.” Gavin growled, desperately trying (and failing) to ignore Connor’s wiggling eyebrows. Did the android have to tease him so much about his crush on Nines- **wait no** \- he didn’t have a fucking crush on NINES! It just happened that Nines ticked off all the boxes when he thought about his dream man.

Fuck!

Now he really sounded like a lovesick Moron.

Is it because they are Soulmates? Well, the machine didn’t even know the ‘ _little’_ fact, and Gavin was dead set on never revealing it as long as he fucking lived! He would die with his secret, all proud and happy, not telling the machine (who probably hated him), that he loved him! If he was being honest, there were a lot of better options for Nines, than his pitifully image of a Soulmate. Maybe he could even appear on the TV series ‘ _Soulmate-gone-wrong_ ’ for being so miserable and ugly.

“You know, Gavin, you really have to be more honest with yourself.” Gavin groaned at Connor’s tone. He knew that tone! The stupid android was about to tell him some unnecessary information while playing therapist. Connor, the little shit, continued has if not hearing Gavin’s painful exhale; “Maybe you should give Nines a shot. How bad could it be, the man is literally your Soulma-“

“ _Fuck_! Shut up!” Gavin put both his hands on Connor’s mouth, while looking around nervously, “What if someone hears you! I really don’t want the whole fucking precinct to know about my little change in Mate-status! For you information, I’m really happy to be known as an ‘unlovable’, and I would appreciate it if you kept it that way!” he spat at the unimpressed android.

“Mhmm hmhm hmmmh!” Connor mumbled under his hands, fake-spit getting all over his hands. Gavin quickly retreated his hands in disgust, looking down at his wet fingers before quickly wiping them on Connor’s jacket! The android looked down at his action annoyed, LED turning yellow, but allowed Gavin to finish his childish action, “Are you quiet finished freaking out, detective?” Connor asked after a second.

“I will never be finished until I see your ass thrown into the trash!” he hissed back.

Connor smiled, “The sentiment is mutual.”

“Fucking plastic-dick!”

“Fucking meat sack.”

Gavin smirked down at the android, and hit him on his shoulder playfully. Connor was just about to ruffle the detective’s hair when his LED turned red and he set up in the chair probably. Gavin raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior but didn’t comment on it. “I seem to have angered Nines…” Connor mumbled after a second, LED spinning yellow.

Gavin’s eyes widened, “ _Huh_?!”

“He can be rather jealous, I learned. Sometimes it’s really hard to be an older brother…” Connor sighed exhausted totally ignoring Gavin’s freak-out session.

“W-wait, wait, wait!” Gavin banged his hands on the table in front of the one-way window, “the fuck do you mean? Why would Nines be angry?”

Connor looked up at the ceiling, slowly spinning around in his chair, “Hmm… maybe you should ask him yourself. I’m sure he would be more than happy to answer all your questions!” Suddenly, Connor leaned forward on his chair, looking at Gavin with sparkling eyes, “You could invite him to your apartment, he didn’t meet your cats yet, right?”

Gavin’s face turned beat red, “I mean no… but why the hell would I do that! W-we aren’t really… friends… If he had the chance he would throw me into the next horde of wild wolves and leave me there.”

Connor’s face fell, clearly hurt at Gavin’s words, “You should give him more credit! Nines isn’t that cruel!”

“Tell that to my healed pinky!” the human showed his right pinky finger to Connor, “Or did you already forget how he broke it the first time we met?” Gavin pressed his finger into Connor’s face, ignoring the android’s annoyed growl. Connor swatted his hand away from his face, eyes sparkling with a newfound determination.

“Well, you were a real asshole back then…”

“And he wasn’t?!”

“I mean… that just shows how much you match each other.”

Gavin groaned loudly while pulling his hair roughly. Did the freaking machine even listen to any word he said, or did his ears stopped working too? The detective really wanted to jump of the next cliff. After a second, Gavin breathed out deeply, clearly done with the whole conversation. “Just leave it alone, Connor, please.”

The android opened his mouth as if to say something back but thought better of it and closed it again. He slummed into his seat, looking into the interrogation room with disappointed eyes. “…Fine…” he mumbled after a moment.

 

* * *

 

Connor, clearly, wasn’t done teasing Gavin at-fucking-all. He kept looking at the detective with his puppy eyesTM , testing the man’s patient. He was begging his friend silently; his brown eyes screaming at him to just invite Nines to his house and do… do what? What could possible happen? If he invited the cold android to his apartment, there was a 75% chance that he would get his ass kicked, or worse! He would be lucky if they could hold a decent conversation without screaming insults at each other for five seconds.

God, Gavin didn’t even know how a normal conversation worked anymore! When was the last time he tried to get someone into his pants? Ah, right! Never! Gavin pretty much gave up on finding a lover after everyone walked a big-fucking-circle around him for being a ‘unlovable’. And also after what happened with his last ‘ _lover’_ , if you can even call him that…  
The only thing he ever done, was give blowjobs to some guys behind a bar! Jesus, he never even invited someone to his apartment who didn’t belong to his #squad! How does dating even work? He felt like he had to watch at least ten documentaries and read a thousand studies on Dating an android, before even trying it. He didn’t feel safe just doing it without preparing himself first!

Gavin could feel how he was slowly freaking out internally. Connor could too, if his worried glances were any giveaway. He didn’t want the machines sympathy, not in a million years. He didn’t need someone to lean against, he was fine by himself. And, if he needed someone, he could always go to Tina after he was piss drunk and call her while crying.

That always worked… even if it was totally embarrassing and he couldn’t look her in the eyes the next day. Thank god, she never commented on his painful behavior and just gave him soft smiles whenever he walked by her desk.

See, Gavin was fine by himself.

He didn’t need a lover and sure has hell not a Soulmate.

Gavin blushed while he watched Rk900 interrogate the stubborn woman. He really looked hot playing the bad cop. Maybe he could convince the android to give him a blowjob, Gavin really wanted to suck him off. Gavin put a hand on his blushing face, trying to hide his red face from Connor. He really shouldn’t think about Nines’ dick while the android’s brother was standing next to him.

Wait…

Did Nines even had a dick?

Gavin peeked behind his hand at Connor. Maybe he could ask Rk800 if he had one. No, that just would be creepy as hell and Anderson would be on his ass ten seconds later, screaming at him for being a pervert. Gavin rolled his eyes mentally. Sometimes, Anderson could be a real protective bitch regarding his pet-android.

Did the old man love Connor?

God, he didn’t even want to know.

“Hey, Connor.”

“Yes?”

God, he can’t believe that he really is about to ask Connor if he had a freaking dick.

“C-c-can I a-ask you if you have a…. a di-“

“Detective, Connor!” a dark voice spoke through the speakers above them. Gavin had to bite back a loud scream, face turning beat red, “I finished interrogating the suspect. Connor can you please help moving her to the cell?”

Connor stood up next to him, quickly making his way over to door. Gavin frowned at Nines through the one-way window. **Fucker**. Why did he asked for Connor to move the woman? Weren’t they partners, shouldn’t Gavin be the one helping him?

Nines didn’t even accept him as his fucking partner. Gavin knew that the android hated his guts, but he apparently didn’t accept him has his partner either. Even after working with the machine for month and trying to proof his worthiness to the damn bitch, Nines still didn’t want him.

Gavin couldn’t even make good partner.

He was so absorbed in his dark thoughts that he didn’t even hear the tall android entering the room, watching the human. “Detective.”

Gavin jerked his head up, cursing under his breath while he tried to calm down his beating heart, “F-fuck, Nines! Don’t scare me like that, fucker!” Gavin muttered no heat behind his words. Where was his bravado when he needed it the most? Come on, Gavin, don’t be a whiny bitch and just accept that the android will hate you forever!

He felt his heart break at the thought.

“I’m sorry, detective.” Nines still didn’t move from his spot, hands clapped behind back, while he watched the detective with piercing eyes.

Gavin looked away quickly and awkwardly scratched his neck, “Yes, yes, whatever, plastic.”

A frown appeared on the android’s face, “We should speak about our next steps in the operation.”

“What do you mean?” Gavin huffed, “The bitch admitted to murdering her husband in cold blood,, end of story. What more do you want?” Gavin didn’t look up from the floor while he walked past the android, trying to appear nonchalant and not like something was literally cutting off his air.

Suddenly, Nines grabbed his arm, stopping the human from moving out of the room, “De- Gavin, you seem troubled, did something happen while I interrogated the suspect?”

Gavin clicked his tongue, balling his hands to hide how they were shaking, “Nines, let the fuck go-“

“Did Connor do something?”

Gavin looked at the android surprised, meeting the androids dark gaze. Why did Nines sound so angry?

“Wha?” great Gavin, real good answer. Way to look tuff and unbreakable.

Nines’ face got colder, he slowly invaded the detective’s space, leaning down until their faces were inches apart. Gavin’s eyes moved across the android’s perfect face. Really, it wasn’t fair for the machine to look like a guy out of a porno, while Gavin looked like a wild raccoon that slept in trashcans near the freeway.

“While I interrogated the suspect, my sensor notified me that Connor invaded your private space at one point.” Nines’ eyes didn’t leave his face, his pupils zeroing in on the scar on Gavin’s nose. Gavin felt insecure under the android’s cold eyes, feeling like the machine was mapping out his body. He felt the android’s hands tighten on his arm, pushing him closer until he could feel Nines’ breath on his neck.

God.

Gavin closed his eyes tightly, shuddering when a puff of air hit his neck, “Nines…” he didn’t whine, he would forever deny that he whined at any point in his life.

“Gavin…” Nines muttered back, his hand slowly moving up the human’s arm, and his free hand slowly crawling up the man’s back until he reached his neck. The hand on his neck slightly pressed down, the sudden pressure made Gavin’s eyes open in surprise. He looked up at the android with desperate eyes. A smirk tucked on Nines’ lips, his sharp teeth glowing in the bright light. Gavin couldn’t take his eyes away from the sharp canines.

Fuck, he felt like a slut. Whining under the android’s finger, practically begging for his touch. A deep blush appeared on Gavin’s face moving all the way down to his chest. He felt so embarrassed, but at the same time, he didn’t want the tall android to move away.

For the first time, Gavin felt save in someone arms. And of course it had to be number one killing machine.

Way to go, Gavin, really clever!

“Gavin, tell me, did Connor do something to you. Did he touch you? My infrared vision showed me that you two were awfully close at one point…” Nines whispered into Gavin’s ear, making the human shudder against him. Another whimper forced out of Gavin’s mouth, a tiny thing, only someone with inhuman hearing abilities could discern it.

“N-Nines… stop… j-just let me go!” Gavin groaned, half heartily pushing against the android chest.

Nines only chuckled, the hand on his neck tightened ever so slightly. It was as if a switch was turned inside the detective. He went slack in the android’s arms, all at once feeling both calm and like he could have a heart attack any moment. His hands stopped pushing against the android’s chest, and instead gripped the soft material of Nines’ jacket to ground himself. He panted against the machine’s stiff shoulders, eyes half-closing. He felt like he was in a trance

Shit.

“Hm, interesting.”

Double shit.

Gavin slowly turned his head up to look at the android. The action was much harder to proceed than normally, somehow his body didn’t want to move. He felt like the android could do anything to his body at this moment, and he wouldn’t have anything against it.

This wasn’t normal.

He didn’t feel fucking normal at all! He felt his heart spike up, sweat breaking out on his face. Nines’ hand moved away from his arm, up to his hair, slowly running his fingers through the detective’s soft hair, to calm him down. “Calm down, Gavin. I’m here. No one will hurt you.” He whispered.

His calm voice slowly lulled Gavin into a trance. He never felt so calm and safe in his life. But…

But at the same time, Gavin hated every moment of it. He didn’t like to feel so out of control! His body didn’t seem to listen to him, pressing against the android’s body from head to toe. Gavin felt tears in his eyes. How fucking embarrassing, not being able to control his fucking own body. Whatever the android did to him, he didn’t like it and he wanted it to stop.  
He was afraid, scared out of his mind.

He just wanted control back over his own body again!

“Gavin, Gavin,” Nines repeated his name, his head pressed into his hair. He could feel the motherfuckers sharp teeth against his skull, “Your body is so warm and... soft.” The android sighed, as if being possessed by a similar power. The hand on Gavin’s neck tightened, and Gavin couldn’t hold back the embarrassing sound from escaping his lungs. He felt the android chuckle into his hair, the fucker enjoying every minute of his sick play!

Finally, out of nowhere, Gavin could move his right hand freely again. He didn’t waste any time and pushed the android away from him. The tall machine stumbled back, a startled look on his face, his blood red eyes wide in shock and LED glowing a deep red (when did the fucker’s eyes turn red?!).  
If Gavin hadn’t freaked out internally at the moment, he would have savored the startled look on the android’s face. But as it is, Gavin turned around quickly, trying to hide the angry tears in his eyes, and ran out of the room.  
He heard Nines shout after him, but he didn’t look back. With an angry face, he stormed out of the precinct, bumping into a shocked Tina on his way out, who shouted after him angrily. He ignored her voice, his feet dragging him out of the police department and into the streets. He didn’t care about angering his friend or about leaving work before his shift was over. He didn’t fucking care about anything but getting away from the hell hole he called ‘the precinct’.

He didn’t spot walking until he arrived at the small park not far away from the police department. Not many people walked around the little park at this hour, the only other people were a homeless guy sleeping on a bench, and a couple walking around the little pond, watching the ducks swimming around.

Gavin sneered at the couple and set down on an empty bench a few feet away from the homeless guy, he didn’t want to disturb the guy’s sleep after all. He kicked a stone next to his feet, into the pond, scaring multiply ducks which screaming at him angrily.

Fucking ducks.

Fucking couple.

Fucking work and fucking case.

And most of all, fucking Nines!

Gavin closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back the angry tears that wanted to escape. No way in hell will he cry because of the motherfucker! He would rather jump into the damn pond than let even one tear slip! Gavin sneered darkly, scaring the couple that walked by him. The woman muttered to her boyfriend, a frown on her face while she pointed at the angry detective. Gavin ignored her rude behavior; he didn’t want to get in a damn fight. He felt tired and miserable and he really wanted to cuddle one of his cats.

He huffed, shoulders slumming. All at once, his anger disappeared, leaving behind emptiness and disappointment. Disappointment for not fighting more against the android’s lewd touches and disappointment for liking every second of it.

He felt dirty.

He felt like a fucking animal.

He hoped that he didn’t need to see the android’s face for the next few days. God, he almost forget their fucking case… Gavin didn’t even listen to one word during the interrogation, all he could think about while Nines broke the woman’s walls, was his own little freak-out session because of Connor’s words.

Inviting Nines to his apartment…

A painful chuckle escaped the detective’s lips.

That sure as hell will never fucking happen. Not after what happened today.

Maybe he can ask Fowler for a different partner, but then again… when Fowler introduced them, he made perfectly clear that both of them couldn’t back down from the arrangement. Gavin was, in every aspect of the word, stuck with the android.

Gavin groaned into his hands, feeling like the world was breaking down around him. He jerked up when he felt something vibrate in his pant pocket. The hell, who was calling him now? He sure as hell hoped it wasn’t Nines. He slowly pulled his phone, breathing out relieved when he saw Chris’ name blinking on the display.

He wiped his thump over the display before pressing the phone against his ear, “The fuck, Chris? The hell do you want?” he muttered tiredly. He sounded like death, and Chris noticed to if the silence on the other end was any giveaway.

“Man, sorry to… disturb you,” Chris chose his words carefully, not wanting to piss his friend off even more, “But Fowler is turning up a storm down here. Something apparently happened, and he keeps asking for your ass. If you don’t want to make him even more angry, you should hurry the fuck up.” Chris whispered into the phone. Gavin could hear Fowler’s voice in the background, screaming at someone or something.

Fuck… he really didn’t want to go back just yet.

“…yeah sure. I will be back soon.” He replied, trying to sound like his normal arrogant self, “Thanks, man. You really are saving my ass here.” He chuckled forcefully, hoping that Chris wouldn’t notice anything different.

“Yeah of course…” a pause, Gavin quickly stood up from the bench, making his way back to the precinct, “You left rather quickly back then… did something happen during the interrogation?” Chris finally asked.

Gavin winced at his curious voice. Of course, Chris noticed his sudden departure, most likely the whole fucking precinct noticed it. Fucking hell, he really wasn’t feeling up to answering annoying questions, “No… nothing happened. Ni- The Trashcan was just annoying me again.”

A chuckled echoed on the other end, Chris most likely picturing the two man throwing insults at each other like they normally would. If only it was that easy…  
“Will you two ever warm up to each other? Maybe you should make out or something.” His friend laughed again, not noticing how his words made Gavin freeze up. Gavin’s heart began to beat quickly, hands shaking in anger.

He stood outside the police station, hands hovering over the doorknob. The android behind the front desk looked at him through the glass, LED spinning blue while she smiled at the detective. Gavin averted his eyes, before opening the glass door, “That will sure as hell never happen!” he hissed, more angrily than anticipated. Chris fell silent on the other end, shocked by the detective’s harsh tone.

“Jesus, what did growl up your ass and died?” the younger man asked after a moment.

Gavin grit his teeth, “Your mum!” he screamed into the phone before cutting of the stupid call. He walked into the precinct, eyes looking over to Chris who still looked down at his phone startled. His friend looked up when he heard Gavin walk in, their eyes met. Gavin quickly looked away from the worried look on Chris’ face.

Shit, he didn’t want to let his anger out on Chris. The man didn’t deserve it. He would buy his friend the best coffee in the city the next time he went donut-hunting.  
Of course, Fowler also noticed his return, only seconds later. An angry frown appeared on the man’s face, before he screamed at Gavin to move his fat-ass over to him. The captain stood next to Nines, one hand holding a file while the other was balled into a tight fist. The android didn’t seem to mind the Captain’s angry state, LED a calm blue, while he watched his partner with an emotionless face. The fucker didn’t seem to be at all disturbed by what happened back in the interrogation room. Of course not, Nines didn’t care about him; he only played with the detective, most likely laughing internally at the human’s miserable state.

Fucker.

Gavin will really pull out his thirium-pump one of these days and throw it into a fire.

He stopped across from the two man, looking up at the Captain while ignoring his partner as if his life depended on it. “Sorry, Captain. I was out… eating lunch.” He lied.

The Captain huffed, “Yeah I know, Rk900 informed me already.”

Gavin’s eyes widened and he looked over to his partner. Nines returned his blatant stare, face still emotionless but LED turning a yellow. Why did Nines lie for him? He could have ratted him out the moment he left the department. He was so sure that the android would do exactly that.  
Gavin sneered at the android, he wouldn’t be fooled again. The android just wanted to gain his trust to play with him again.

He quickly averted his eyes, not noticing the android’s LED turning red.

Fowler groaned at his childish behavior, one hand running over his face, “God, Reed, can’t you just grow up and finally accept Rk900 as your partner.” He muttered, already giving up on receiving a positive answer and thus not waiting for one, “Anyway,” he threw a file on Gavin’s desk, “We received some really disturbing information. What you waiting for? Take a look already!” he shouted at the pair.

Nines’ finger instantly moved to the file, opening the first page. His LED turned yellow while he analyzed the pictures in front of him, “What is the meaning of this?” he asked, a dark frown on his face.

Fowler shrugged his shoulders, “Why the fuck don’t you ask your partner.” He hissed back, not intimidated by the android’s behavior.

Nines’ angry eyes settled on the quivering detective, “Detective, please tell me why your name is written in blood on the wall, under the bridge.” The android moved closer, pupils zeroing in on the man’s shaking form.

Gavin shook his face, hands shaking madly and quickly balling them into fist to hide it, “I don’t- I don’t fucking know, asshole! Okay?!” he shouted back, body as stiff as ice. He felt like he was on fire, heart picking up a dangerously fast space. What happened again? He couldn’t think… Everything was spinning and he felt like he would puke any moment. He really wanted to feel the soft fur from his cats under his fingers or Tina’s hugs… Yes, Tina always gave the best hugs…

He jerked back when something settled on his shoulder, and something too warm grabbed his right hand. He looked down startled at the familiar hand curled around his own. Nines… it was Nines’ hand. The android held his hand softly while stroking his knuckles. Did his hands always felt so soft? Gavin couldn’t remember, couldn’t think-

“Gavin, you’re experiencing a panic attack, please try to breathe in slowly.”

Fucking idiot, talking to him as if he didn’t fucking know what a panic attack is! Still, Gavin tried to follow the android’s introduction and breathe in and out, slowly. It came out in small gasps; he couldn’t seem to control his breathing at all. His chest was on fire, and he was pretty damn sure that tears were running down his face.

God, fucking embarrassing, in front of the whole damn precinct.

“Gavin,” Nines’ soft voice spoke up again. Gavin closed his eyes, trying to focus on the deep voice of the android. He curled his hands around Nines’ finger, squeezing the android’s hand, it was a wonder it didn’t break under his strong grip. Instead of letting go, Nines other and moved to his neck, he didn’t press down, only placing it softly against his skin. Still, the slight pressure instantly calmed him down, he breathed in deeply for the first time, much needed air filling his burning lungs. He leaned his head against the android’s shoulder while he continued breathing in and out. All the time, he could here Nines’ voice but he couldn’t understand anything.

His body went stiff after he calmed down, finally registering what just happened in front of the whole fucking precinct. Ohhh, fuck him over. Gavin felt his face heat up. He still could feel Nines’ hand on his neck and his other hand running slow circle across his knuckles. Gavin quickly wiped his teary face on Nines’ shoulder before stepping away, reluctantly moving away from the warm embrace.  
Only know did he register Chris, Connor and Tina standing behind him with worried frowns. Tina seemed to be holding back from tackling him into a hug, her hands shaking while she watched them with wide, scared eyes. Chris and Connor weren’t doing any better, both of them had their hands hovering in the air, practically waiting to check the detective if he was okay. But something was stopping the group from making a move.

He lifted an eyebrow at the group, one hand quickly wiping the last tears away from his face. God, he must look like a miserable piece of shit, “T-the fuck is wrong with your g-guys.” Gavin’s voice quivered. He blushed, hating how weak he sounded.

The group looked back and forth between the shaking Detective and the murderous android behind him, “B-b-but Nin- uff!” Tina’s words were cut off by Chris’ elbow colliding with her stomach. Tina glared over to the man but didn’t say anything more when she noticed Connor’s disapproving frown. Gavin lifted an eyebrow at their strange behavior, he felt like he was missing something…

“Reed,” Gavin turned around, waiting for Captain Fowler to continue. The man looked worried, or as worried as someone like Fowler could look, “I’m sorry, I should have warned you. This was very unprofessional of me.”

Gavin looked down embarrassed, shaking his head, “No, it’s okay… I should have more control of my emotion.”

Fowler looked like he wanted to say more but only nodded, “Anyway, I like you can see, someone seems to get in touch with rather… disturbing methods.” Gavin grit his teeth, but didn’t say anything. Fowler regarded him for a second before continuing. “While you two were interrogating Bella Uffer, Hank investigated the crime scene.” He pointed at the pictures showing two corpses under the bridge. None of the corpses seemed to have any wounds on their body. Expect for a cut on their arm. “He immediately called me when he found the message on the bridge, but at that point you were already out, enjoying your lunch.” Gavin flinched at his disapproving tone. “Actually, Nines was really against sending you to the crime scene to investigate.”

“Wha-!?”he was cut off when Fowler continued.

“I can’t deny that this case is far too dangerous for you. Someone is targeting you, and it would be foolish to send you out on the field.” Fowler crossed his arms.

“But?” Gavin huffed, waiting for the old man to finally finish his words.

“But the cause of victims deaths seems to be ‘ _unknown’_ , if you understand what I mean. We need you to go out to the crime scene end confirm if my theory for the cause of their death.” Fowler finished. Gavin’s eyes hardened. So, Fowler thought that the victims died because someone cut of their red strings. Only a ‘Watcher’ could confirm that fact, and Gavin was only too happy to help. He will hunt down the fucker who dared to target him! Anyone who dares to play with Gavin Reed will be behind metal bars in no time.

“Don’t worry Captain, I will bring the fucker down!” Gavin grinned, hands shaking with adrenalin. He still could feel fear swirling inside of him, the uncertainly that someone found out his name and wrote it on the wall for everyone to see. What if the person knew more about him, than just his name? What if he followed him home and-

Gavin shook his head. He wouldn’t succumb to his fears again! He had a job to do, the only thing he was good at. He wouldn’t let down the people who died!

“Captain,” Nines spoke up next to him, his voice was dark and threatening, and Gavin had a hard time not to shudder because of it, “Didn’t I extensively explained why it is a bad idea to involve detective Reed with this case? Something could happen to him. Only because he as the **_ability_** doesn’t mean you should put him in harm’s way.”

“Rk900-“

“I’m strictly against involving Detective Reed in this Case. If I’m not wrong, there should be more people in this police station who have the same **_ability_**.” The android growled, eyes turning red from anger. Gavin gaped next to him, he had the sudden urge to slap the fucking android silly. Fucking Nines, making him sound weak and useless.

Tina (the fucking angel) also decided to speak up, “I’m not as good as Gavin but my abilities are good enough to see ** _it_**.” her body stiffened when all eyes turn on her, “W-what I want to say is, that I’m also against putting Gavin on this case. It’s too dangerous, Captain! I also would be more than happy to step in for his shake!”

“Tina-“

“Gavin please! You have to understand! I don’t want anything happening to you.” She whispered the last part to him. He frowned at her but couldn’t say anything back when she studied her worried eyes.

Connor also decided to declare his opinion on the whole matter, “I’m also on Officer Chen’s and Nines’ side. Maybe it would be better if Hank and I continue to investigate the case.” Chris nodded next to the android, also not liking the idea of putting Gavin anywhere near the damn case.

Gavin looked at each of his friends with a disappointed face. While he was touched by their overall opinion on him getting hurt, on the other hand, he also wanted to hunt down the motherfucker who killed people in his name. Fucking great, all of his friends were against the idea, even his fucking partner, who never declined a case, suddenly went into teenager rebellion or something.

Really. Fucking. Great.

“Fowler-“

“That is Captain for you!”

“ _Captain_ Fowler, you can’t be seriously thinking about putting me off the case! You hired me for the purpose of investigating any cases involving _red strings_.” He hissed out the last words, so no one but their little group could hear it. Fowler looked at him for a long while before sighing tiredly.

“Reed… While you are a great detective, I shouldn’t let you on this case. The others are right, this is far too dangerous for you.”

Gavin’s shoulders slummed, “I have Nines with me, he’s a literal killing machine disguised as a human. Nothing can happen to me as long as he’s with me! Just let me investigate at least this crime scene! I can’t let the fucker go who wrote my name on the wall with fucking blood!” he shouted, panting after he was finished with his explanation.

Fowler looked at him for several minutes before closing his eyes, “Fine.”

Everyone’s eyes widened, his #squad was ready to scream their lungs out, while Nines looked like he would kill the Captain if he even moved a finger. That was not scary at all…  
Gavin, on the other hand, couldn’t hold the smile back. He knew that he could convince the old man.

“But-“

Gavin’s grin disappeared. He never liked ‘buts’.

“You will only investigate this **_one_** crime scene, and Hank and Connor will accompany you, before you hand the case over to them. And after that I want Nines to be constantly by your side until the case is finished. After all, I don’t want you murdered on your way home.”

‘Constantly’…

Wait does that mean-!

“Fowler-!”

“It’s still fucking Captain!!!”

“You can’t be seriously thinking about the fucking android living with me until the stupid case is over!” Gavin screamed back, totally ignoring the man’s outburst.

Fowler growled at the detective, a vain poking out on his forehead. Maybe he shouldn’t have made the man so angry…

“Watch me…” he growled before turning around and walking towards his glass cage. He stopped at the door, “After all, weren’t you the one saying that he was ‘ _a killing machine disguised as a human, and nothing could possible happen with him following you_ ’?” he growled before slamming the glass door. It was a wonder it didn’t break until now.

Gavin gaped after the Captain, stunned by his words. This wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all. How the fuck will he be able to life with fucking Nines! They will murder each other in the first week! He slowly looked over to the machine, not liking the somewhat satisfied look on Nines’ face.

“Don’t worry I will take good care of you, _detective_.” The android smiled sharply. He sure as hell didn’t look happy about the outcome, if the red LED on his temple was any giveaway.

Fuck.

Gavin is so fucked ( and not even in the good way ).


	2. Chapter 2

Grey clouds slowly moved across the sky, it looked like another storm would arrive soon. The detective hoped that he would be home before the first raindrop hit his face. The grass was still wet from the last rain shower, making the ground slippery.

With a growl, he slowly walked (more like slided) down the small hill leading down to the underside of the bridge. He could already see the yellow hologram lines flickering in the distance. Two androids stood in front of the yellow ‘keep out’ lines, while several forensic technicians and police officers stood behind the lines, walking around the crime scene and looking down at the corpses with confused frowns.

Gavin sighed, he could already tell that it will be a stressful evening. Connor and Nines walked behind him, both androids were deadly silent. Gavin didn’t know if he should be happy about the sudden silence or annoyed. The group looked up when they noticed Hank walking towards them, a frown on the old millennial’s face.

“The fuck?” were his first words. No greetings, nothing. Way to be fucking friendly. “What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told Fowler not to let you on the case.” Hank continued. He looked behind the irritated detective to the two androids following the man like lost puppies, “And why did you not stop him?”

“Fowler’s orders, Lieutenant.” Nines replied coldly.

“Sorry, Hank.” Connor muttered, looking down guiltily. Hank’s face instantly softened and he walked over to his partner, petting his shoulder. Connor peeked up at the man with a soft smile making the old man blush.

Gavin sneered at the display. God, couldn’t they just get a room and fuck or something. Jesus, he wasn’t paid enough for this shit. He groaned behind them while dramatically rolling his eyes. It seemed to have broken the spell between the two lovebirds, who instantly jumped away from each other as if burned. Both were blushing brightly, while glancing at each other shyly. Really, it was fucking disgusting and Gavin couldn’t bear it anymore. “Either you two get a room, or you finally explain the fucking situation, you drunk dick.” He hissed. Gavin smirked proudly when he noticed Hank’s furious face. Storming over to the arrogant detective, Hank looked ready to punch him in the face.

_Good! Fine! Do it already, old man!_

Gavin couldn’t seem to think clearly since he arrived at the fucking crime scene. Maybe a good old fight could finally get him back on track. But Hank suddenly stopped, staring at something behind the Gavin. The old man huffed, eyes losing their fire, “Maybe you should get your guard dog on a leach. He’s scaring the staff.” Hank gritted out, and ran a hand through his ponytail.

Gavin lifted an eyebrow. The fuck is the senile man talking about? Suddenly he felt something hovering behind him, a shadow falling over his form. The detective quickly turned around, eyes widening when he noticed Nines’ body towering above him, a murderous aura surrounding the android. Gavin jumped back, glaring at the android with narrowed eyes. Since when did the android move behind him? He didn’t even notice him.  
The android didn’t look at Gavin, both his hands clapped behind his back, while he stared at the old lieutenant with dark eyes. Gavin swallowed, heart skipping in his chest. The android must have picked up the change in his heartrate, because those cold, blue eyes instantly fixed on his quivering form. The human looked away, quickly hiding his shaking hands inside his pockets.  
He shuddered when another gust of cold wind blew around them, his thin hoodie not protecting him against the elements. Nines’ LED circled yellow for a split second, “Detective, your body temperature is slightly below the optimal level. You’re cold.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Gavin hissed back. The android tilted his head, LED spinning while he analyzed the man’s words.

Hank chuckled behind them, making Gavin’s eyes roll again. God, couldn’t the man just shut the fuck up. He pissed Gavin off to no end. “A real nice bodyguard you have there, Reed.”

Gavin clicked his tongue but kept his mouth shut otherwise. He didn’t feel like fighting anymore. He just wanted to finish up here, and go home to his precious cats and cuddle them all night.

Instead of saying anything more, Gavin flipped off the man and walked towards the holograms, pixels flickering when his body passed through them. He quickly pulled the sleeve of his dark red hoodie against his nose, when the stench of rooting flesh attacked his nostrils.  
Nines stopped next to him, his LED turning yellow while he studied the corpses in front of them. Hank and Connor also followed them but stayed a few feet away, talking about unimportant shit.

“Sooo,” Gavin spoke up, voice muffled behind his hoodie sleeve. He should have really brought along his leather jacket, his thin hoodie could barely keep him warm. Nines’ eyes moved over his shaking form, but the android scold him again about his poor choice of attire. Thanks fucking God! Gavin didn’t want another argument to break out between them. “What do you think, toaster?”

Nines sighed at the nickname, “The cut on their arms were caused by a sharp object, most likely a knife. The killer tucked into the wounds with his fingers several time, he most have used the blood to write his… _message_.” Nines muttered the words darkly.

“And the cause of their death?”

Nines’ eyes narrowed, LED spinning madly while his system tried to form a possible solution, “I… I don’t know. I can’t seem to find the cause of their death.”

Gavin huffed, “So it really was caused by _that_ …”

“But how? Cutting a red string can only cause a state of paralyses, not death. Furthermore, only the victims’ lovers can cut the red string. If that was the case than-“

“We have two killers on the loose.” Gavin groaned and kneed down, he pulled on some gloves he got from one of the forensic technicians, and grabbed the man’s right hand. The corpse’s arm was cold and stiff, and Gavin hated the strange texture of their skin. He ignored his discomfort and analyzed the ring finger. A frown appeared on his face when he noticed the perfect cut of the string. It didn’t look like it was broken by pure force like normally. To cut a string, the person has to grab the string with their hands and tear it apart with pure force…

Or the person cutting the strings was a professional ‘Watcher’ or they had connections to one. Professional ‘Watchers’ had a certain tool in their possession. A _scissor_. With it, they can cut peoples strings without letting them fall into a paralyzed state. The only problem, no one but _Watchers_ are able to see and use scissors and since it cannot kill people, it couldn’t be the cause of the victims deaths.  
Gavin walked over to the other Corpse to confirm that the unknown object also cut their red string. Indeed, the red string showed the same clean cut.

This was strange…

Gavin knew that the killer had an unknown object in their possession, which can cut Red Strings and instantly kill their victims in the process. Clicking his tongue, and turned around to Nines, explaining the situation to the android and the rest.

 

 

Nines put a hand on his chin, a frown on his face, “A most likely invisible weapon, able to cut people’s strings and kill them.” Nines muttered, “You said something about the killer being a Professional Watcher?”

“I mean, I only saw this kind of cut once at a String-Clinic. The clean cut reminds me of the Scissors _Watchers_ use to cut peoples connections.” Gavin explained.

“Fowler won’t be happy if he hears this…” Hank spoke up, leaning against his old car. The group had made their way out of the crime scene, correctly discussing the Gavin’s theory without other people listening on their conversation.  
Connor put a hand on Hank’s shoulder, trying to comfort the tired and grumpy man.

Gavin scratched his neck, while holding back a yawn. When did he go to bed yesterday?

“Yes, yes. Really shitty situation. Now if you please excuse me, I have some cats to go home to.” Gavin waved a hand in their general direction before pulling out his phone to call a taxi. Like hell, he would ask Nines for a ride home!

“Gavin-“ Hank began but got interrupted by Nines sharp look.

“Please, Lieutenant, Gavin didn’t sleep much, it would be good to let him go home, so he can proceed today’s happenings.” Nines said, quickly catching up to his partner.

Hank and Connor watched them go, surprised by the android’s harsh behavior. The old man groaned and ran a hand through his silver hair, “When did your little brother get so overprotective over the asshole?”

Connor only chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

 

 

Nines pulled the phone away from Gavin’s hand and ignored the man’s loud protests. The detective instantly quiet down when the android leaned into his personal bubble, making him take a step back, “I will drive you home.”

“Well, to fucking bad, I don’t want you too! Know get lost, toaster, before I hit you.” Gavin hissed back, hands reaching up to get his phone back. Nines only smirked and held the phone above his head, daring Gavin to jump up to get it. Gavin grit his teeth, while looking up at the android hatefully. He wouldn’t make a fool out of himself and jump up to get his phone, and Nines knew that.

Fucking android.

“Fine… just hurry the fuck up. I’m dead tired.”

“That’s your own fault for not going to sleep at the optional hour. Instead staying up late to work on a case or cuddle with your cats.”

Gavin’s face burned at the android’s last words. So what if he liked to cuddle with his cats, sue him! “Oh, shut up, plastic. How the fuck do you even know all that!” Gavin narrowed his eyes while hissing ‘ _fucking_ _stalker’_ under his breathe. Nines’ smirk softened at the man’s grumpy behavior, for some reason, finding it adorable.

Gavin reluctantly stepped into Nines’ black car. He leaned his head against the window while glancing at the android through the reflection. He couldn’t believe that he let the fucker drive him home. So much for not needing any help.  
Gavin sighed, hoping that they will arrive soon. It was only five minutes into the drive that Gavin noticed that they weren’t heading towards his apartment. Gavin regarded the machine with a dark look, “Where the hell are you driving me to?” his heart began to beat loudly inside his chest.

There was only one place where the android could bring him to…

But… the fucker wouldn’t dare…

“No need to get nervous, detective.” Nines said with a smirk, causing the exact opposite to occur, “I’m just bringing you to my home.”

Fuck. Nines was such a bitch.

“W-WHY!? Drive me the FUCK HOME! I wanna see my cats!” he screamed, fist colliding with window. He ignored the pain traveling up his hand, still the android notice it, glancing at him for a split second. Gavin curled his hurt hand against his chest, waiting for the pain to go away.

“Please don’t hurt yourself, detective.”

“Fuck you! Why are you bringing me to your house, motherfucker!?” Gavin asked, watching the android with wild eyes. Like hell, he will even take one-step into the asshole’s home.

“Fowler didn’t want me to leave your side and there is the possibility that the killer knows where you live. My house seemed to be the saved place for you to stay until this case is over.”

“FUCK YOU!” Gavin shouted back and slummed down in his seat. He knew that the android was fucking right, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. “And what about my fucking cats! I won’t let my babies alone for weeks! And I won’t give them to anyone else!” Gavin quickly added. He could live with staying in Nines’ house but he sure has hell will NOT give up his cats.

“Don’t worry, I will go and fetch your cats once I brought you to my home.”

The detective huffed loudly, body slowly sinking more and more into the soft leather seat, “I don’t want to live in your tiny ass house…” Gavin muttered while pouting like a five year old. “Fucking case, fucking Fowler…”

Nines sighed, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, “I know that you aren’t happy with the arrangement but please try to be rational. I’m sure that the case will be over in no time. And I can assure you that I don’t have a ‘ _tiny ass house’_.” He hissed the last part, scowling at the rude detective.

Gavin ignored the android’s words and leaned against the window once more. God, his whole day turned out worse and worse. Couldn’t he just take one fucking breathe without shit going crazy around him? He felt like he was slowly sinking deeper and deeper into nothingness, and no one was there to catch him at the end. Gavin groaned when his body shuddered once more. He felt like shit, maybe he shouldn’t have stormed out of the precinct without a jacket.

Well, too late to change anything.

Closing his eyes, he hoped a short nap would help with the headache.

 

* * *

 

Gavin opened his eyes with a groan, sleep still hanging over his mind. Something heavy settled down on his stomach, forcing another groan out of his dry lungs. After a moment the ‘ _thing’_ started to purr loudly, while kneading its paws into his flesh. That deep purr could only belong to Pumpkin, the little guy loved to sleep on Gavin’s stomach. “Pumpkin?” Gavin breathed out, slowly lifting his head up to look down at the small fur ball. The cat looked up at hearing his owner’s voice, mewing before settling down again, still purring like an old motor.  
Gavin smiled softly and began to stroke the cats soft fur.

What the hell happened again? The last thing he could remember was-

“I see that you finally decided to wake up.” A familiar voice spoke up.

Gavin’s hands stilled for a second, slowly remembering why he laid on this unfamiliar bed, inside this unfamiliar room. He looked around until he saw Nines’ dark form standing in the doorway. The room was pitch black; he could barely made out the android’s form standing in the doorway. His LED glowing in the darkness, and his unnerving red eyes watching him like a hawk.

“Yeah…” he muttered, quickly looking away from the piercing gaze, “What time is it?”

“Eleven pm. You only slept for three hours.” Nines replied, red pupils slowly moving down Gavin’s body, “Like you can see, I fetched your cats and also brought some clothes from your apartment.” He could see Nines silhouette point at a bag in the corner.

Gavin nodded his head, a light blush appearing on his face, “…thanks, tincan.”

“You’re welcome.”

An uncomfortable silence settled around them, making Gavin fiddle with the collar of his lose t-shirt. Wait, t-shirt? Didn’t he wear his favorite dark-red hoodie to work and not a far to lose t-shirt that clearly didn’t belong to him?! His pants were missing too, leaving him in only his black boxer briefs.

A dark blush appeared on the detective’s face.

Fuck, Nines changed his clothes while he slept. Gavin wanted to be swallowed up by the ground. This is so fucking embarrassing! A dark chuckle came from the android still standing in the doorway. Gavin glared over at the machine, hoping he would set on fire.

“Don’t worry, detective, I didn’t see anything special.”

Gavin blush deepened at the android’s words, his pride slowly turning to dust.

“How about you go fuck yourself,” Gavin hissed back, clearly done with the android’s company. He wanted to throw more insults at the arrogant machine but a fit of coughs stopped him. He bend over, scarring Pumpkin. The cat looked up startled, jumping down from his stomach to circle his owner.  
Only now did Gavin notice his dry throat. He put a hand on his throbbing head, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. God, he felt like shit… why?

Nines finally decided to move into the room, putting something on the nightstand next to him. He looked down at the glass of water and some kind of pills, his dizzy brain still not understanding connecting the dots. Nines sighed, annoyed that he had to explain every little thing to the dense idiot, “You seem to have caught a cold. Really, it’s a wonder, I read that Idiots can’t catch colds.” Even if Gavin couldn’t see it, he knew that the fucker was smirking at him.

“Fuck you.”

“Hmm, maybe when you are healthy again.”

Gavin gaped at him, a bright blush traveling down his neck. He slummed down on the bed, starring up at the ceiling, while pulling the sheets up to his chin to hide his blush, “God, you are the worst,” he groaned out, throat slowly beginning to hurt.

Instead of answering, Nines put a cold hand on Gavin’s forehead. Gavin groaned, too dizzy to register anything but the cold touch. The android’s hand slowly glided through his tousled hair before moving away. Gavin whined, his hot body quickly missing the cold touch of the android. Even though, his body was shaking like a leaf, he still felt far too hot.

Stupid fever…

“Wait here, I will get a cold something cold for your forehead.” Nines whispered, his breathe ghosting over his cheeks. It was the last thing he registered before falling asleep again.

His dreams were full of cold hands and red eyes glowing in the dark.

 

* * *

He gasped, quickly sitting up. Something wet fell down from his forehead onto his stomach. He looked down at the lukewarm towel. His fever has gotten worse, his t-shirt already drenched in sweat. He felt like his brain was melting.

Shudders passed over his body.

Lonely.

He felt so lonely.

Where were his cats? He really wanted to cuddle his cats. Gavin looked around, cheeks red from his high fever. Sun was streaming into the room through the window, finally illuminating the unfamiliar room. It looked surprisingly lifeless, no pictures hanging on the walls, nothing. The room only made Gavin feel even more lonely.

But Gavin didn’t care about all that. He needed something else, and Gavin was dead set on getting it.

Gavin slowly stood up, curling the blanket around his form before stumbling out of the room. He looked around the unknown hallway for a moment, his dizzy mind proceeding what to do next. What did he want again?  
He touched his forehead, suddenly remembering why he stood up in the first place.

That’s right. He had to find Nines.

He walked down the hallway, blanket slithering behind him on the floor. That’s right he was searching for the annoying android.  
Before he could open the door, most likely leading to the living room, it opened on its own. Gavin slowly looked up from the familiar long legs to Nines’ cold face. The android regarded him for a second; eyes studying the detective’s flushed face for a moment.

The android let out a sigh, “De- Gavin, why are you walking around? You need to lie down, your fever is still really high.” Stepping towards him, he put a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin looked down to the cold hand, his dizzy mind not really registering the android’s words.

Sleeping?

Laying down?

Gavin didn’t want all that.

“…et me…” the dizzy detective muttered, slightly swaying on the spot.

“Pardon?“

“…Pet me, asshole…” Gavin said, bottom lip sticking out.

“Wait- what?” a strange static noise came out of the android’s throat, his LED turning a deep red. Gavin only answer was a high pitched whine, body shuddering under the blanket from his fever. Nines groaned, a hand settling over his eyes to hide his red pupils (curse his lack of control over his eyes). He really wanted to take the detective and threw him on the bed so he would finally sleep, but for some godforsaken reason, he wanted to be petted. Moreover, the detective didn’t seem to be in the right mind, eyes unfocused and sweat slowly dripping down his forehead.

The android’s hand slowly moved up but stopped right above the shorter man’s head. His LED pulsed yellow while he watched the detective shudder, eyes closed, waited for the android’s touch.

Gavin sighed when a cold hand finally touched his burning forehead and glided through his tousled hair. “Nines…” Gavin breathed out.

Nines’ LED glowed orange, saving the precious view in front of him. He didn’t even notice his cooling protocols activate.

“Your hand is really cold,” Gavin smiled at the android softly, “I like it.”

Nines’ hand stilled, LED turning red. The android stared down at the human, eyes wide while his processor tried to come up with an appropriate answer, but somehow the soft look made his system stutter. His thirium-pump skipped several beats inside his chest, a blue blush appearing on his perfect cheeks.  
Nines averted his eyes to the ground, his free hand moving to his own mouth, trying to hide the blush. Seeing Gavin in such a vulnerable state was driving the android crazy. His hands shook from holding back from touching the man. His sharp teeth aching from holding back and not biting the soft man’s neck. His neck looked so inviting…

Nines took a step back, hand leaving the detective’s hair.

He looked down to his hands, LED spinning like a storm while he tried to calm down his feral thoughts. The lack of control scared him, he shouldn’t harbor such intention towards the human.

He shouldn’t think like this while the detective was clearly not himself.

Nines breathed out slowly, trying to calm down his overheating body. His eyes traveled down the shuddering body in front of him, eyes stopping on the man’s exposed legs peeking out from the blanket. They looked so soft, begging Nines to spread them, bite, and leave marks on the flawless skin-

No.

He should stop.

Gavin needed to sleep and heal.

He settled a hand on the man’s back, listening to the man’s soft pants for a second. Gavin clearly struggled to keep standing, legs quivering under him. “Come, Gavin, let’s get you back into bed.” Nines whispered, slowly leading the shaking human towards his bedroom. Gavin closed his eyes, leaning his hot body against the cold form behind him. He sighed when his heated skin touched Nines’ cold arm.

When they arrived in the bedroom, Nines slowly led the detective to his bed, helping him settle down. Gavin grabbed the android’s arm, stopping him from moving away from above Gavin. Gavin looked up at the android, eyes moving to the red LED on his temple. A sad smile appeared on the man’s face, while curious finger moved across the small pulsing circle. Nines shuddered above him, his eyes piercing the man under him. Both his hands laid next to the man’s head, holding the blanket tightly almost ripping the fabric into pieces.

Gavin shouldn’t test his patient like this.

“You smell really good.” Gavin muttered between them, his eyes slowly loosing focus before falling shot. His hand fell down from Nines’ temple, onto the bed.

Nines breathed out relieved, quickly crawling away from the sleeping human. He looked down at the human while he quickly fixed his collar, LED spinning like a tornado. Never before did Nines feel so uncertain and nervous. He could look down a barrel of a gun without flinching, but the soft touches of the sleepy detective made his bio-components shake like crazy, and error warning appear in his vision.

He slowly returned to the living room, setting down on his dark blue couch. He looked down at his hands, noticing how they still shook ever so slightly. He frowned, unhappy about his lacking control. He shouldn’t have thought about the man like this while he was in such a vulnerable state.

Still, the detective was rather cute asking for cuddles from the android.

Nines smirked, his thirium-pump humming happily.

He hoped that the next time the detective asked for the android’s attention he would be in his right mind.

 

* * *

 

For some reason the dark brown liquid didn’t look as appealing as usual. It only added to the confusion he has been feeling since he woke up this morning. Once again, he glanced over to the android doing something behind counter in the kitchen. Gavin watched the tall man, waiting for him to finally notice his staring. No such luck, the machine ignored him, concentrating on making his temporary roommate a healthy breakfast.  
Finally (far too long for the impatient detective) Nines turned around and placed a bowl full of various fruits in front of him. Gavin didn’t pay attention to his disgustingly healthy breakfast, and instead continued staring at the stupid machine until Nines finally snapped.

Nines tried to ignore the detective for as long as possible, but gave up when the detective still didn’t look at his breakfast after two minutes, “Is there a problem, Gavin?”

Gavin narrowed his eyes, “…Maybe…”

“I see… well, if you would please excuse me-“

“Wait, wait, wait, fucking damn, wait!” Gavin shouted after the android and quickly gripped his sleeves when he walked past him. The toaster sighed loudly before looking to the detective, waiting for the man to continue.  
Suddenly, Gavin didn’t feel so brave anymore and quickly averted his eyes, his fingers fiddling with the zipper of his jacked. “I don’t know… I feel- it’s stupid…” he stuttered, face slowly turning red. God, he felt like an idiot.

“That wouldn’t be anything new.” Nines replied.

Gavin glared at the android’s insult, mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. What could a person possible reply to an arrogant, cold machine which always seemed to think ten steps ahead? It was blatantly obvious that Gavin wouldn’t win this battle of wits. So instead of throwing idiotic insults at the android (like he would normally do) Gavin only blushed and looked down, “It’s just that… That I feel like I forgot something important.”

Nines’ eyes widened. The obvious shock on the android’s face didn’t help the detective calm down one bit! So, something did happen while he was under the influence of his fever! God, he can only imagine what he asked the android to do…

Gavin shuddered.

“I-I can’t really remember anything while the fever tried to cook my brain…” Gavin tried to joke but neither of them laughed (no surprise there). “Did I… do something?” he asked carefully, wincing when the android didn’t immediately reply.

Roll him over with a car and throw him over the cliff.

Something embarrassing happened and he couldn’t even remember it! What if Nines saved it with his super-brain and showed it to the entire precinct while he laid in bed for two days!? Did Tina or Chris write him? Fuck, he didn’t even check his phone yet!

“No.” came the android’s slow reply, eyes boring into the detective’s and daring him to ask any more questions.

For once, Gavin’s survival instinct kicked in and he only nodded. He reluctantly turned back to his untouched breakfast and began to eat.

“Please, eat up. Your body still needs time to recover.” Nines spoke up behind him. He only grumbled back, hoping that Nines will leave him alone. “And also, please try to rest some more while I’m gone, and take a hot bath, and-“

“God, yes! I get it, thank you, mom!” Gavin snapped back, spoon hitting the edge of the table when he turned around to look at the android. Nines’ LED pulsed yellow for a second before he nodded and finally left the room. Gavin sighed in relive.

“Ah- and before I forget, please don’t try to go out. Your body is still too weak.” Nines spoke up, head peeking out from behind the door.

Gavin’s only answer was a pissed growl.

Sadly, the spoon he threw at the machine only hit the door.

 

* * *

 

The room was silent. Too silent for Gavin’s liking. He could watch TV but Gavin’s mind was far to occupied with the case to even concentrate on anything happening on the TV. Nines has left for work a few hours ago, telling the detective a million times over that he should rest some more, before finally stepping out of the door.

Gavin really wondered what the android’s fucking problem is. Since when the fuck did Nines care about his health? A week ago, the asshole still wanted to murder him in cold blood, and suddenly he is all over Gavin, behaving like an overprotective mother. It pissed Gavin off to no end. He could take care of himself, he didn’t need a stupid machine to tell him when to eat and sleep!

And that was also his same line of thought when he opened the front door half an hour later and walked away from the stupidly beautiful house with its stupidly nice garden. How comes that the fucking android can buy such a sweet house in a stupidly good neighborhood, while Gavin still lived in his small ass apartment at the end of the town. Okay, he didn’t hate his apartment but sometimes it was a little too small for him and his two cats. The little beasts liked to run around after all.

His eyes wandered over the other houses in the street. Even though, Nines didn’t live so far away from the city Centre, the street was surprisingly peaceful, he could barely hear the loud noises of the city. Some neighbors were outside, gardening, looking over at the short man when he walked out of the android’s house. An older woman living right next to Nines, smiled at him sweetly, her hands buried deep in the ground while she pulled out some weed. Gavin instantly wanted to disappear into the ground; this didn’t suit him, this whole damn neighborhood didn’t suit him. The people were far too nice and the buildings looked too beautiful for a person like Gavin to even look at.

He felt out of place, and he hated it.

He smiled back at the older woman… well ‘ _tried’_. The smile didn’t really reach his lips, and he was pretty sure that it looked stupid as hell. A bright blush colored his face, and he quickly looked away. Surprisingly, the older woman walked over to the fence, which separated her garden from the street. Her smile still didn’t disappear when she said something to the detective. Gavin looked at her dumbly before his brain registered that someone was indeed talking to him.

“Sorry… what?”

Wow, way to make a first good impression.

Gavin wanted to hit his head against a hard object several times.

“Oh sorry, young man. I didn’t want to disturb you on your stroll but I just happened to watch you exiting Richard’s house… He never brings people over, so I was just thinking if you are…” she trailed off…

‘Richard’?

Who the fuck is ‘Richard’?

His eyes widened when he finally registered that it was Nines’ ‘official Name’. The android once told him some month ago, but Gavin almost forgot it. After all, he simply called the android Nines, even came up with the nickname after the android still didn’t tell him his name after the first week. Yes, yes, their first week as partners was a real train wreck. At that time, Gavin still wasn’t comfortable working with the machine, ignoring him 90% of the day and otherwise throwing insults at him. He was simply too shocked with the android being his soulmate to even speak a word to the fucking machine.  
He just came up with the nickname ‘Nines’ after he needed something from the android. He still remembered his red LED, spinning and spinning before the android finally answered and promptly told him that his name is Richard and not Nines ‘and he would really like if he would call him by his real name instead of a childish nickname.  
After that, Gavin made it his new hobby to call the android only by the nickname Gavin gave him. At first, he thought that it would annoy the android but the damn machine just accepted it, and even allowed other people to call him by the name. So know everyone just called him Nines, even fucking Fowler used the stupid nickname.

Gavin didn’t know if he should feel happy or embarrassed about it. He just settled on ignoring the annoying feelings that bubbled up inside his chest.

“Ah, yes. I have to live with him for some time.” Gavin answered awkwardly, eyes focusing on the woman’s grey hair.

“Oh I see.” Suddenly she giggled a small blush appearing on her cheeks. Gavin looked at her confused. Did he say something strange? Did he had something on his face? “Richard never told me that he has a boyfriend.”

“…” Gavin mouth opened but the only sound that came out was a strangled, high-pitched sound. His cheeks flushed, eyes widening comically while he stared at the woman like she grew a second head.

Boyfriend…

Boyfriend…

Boyfriend…

“I-I-I-“

“Oh!” the woman looked shocked, before a small smile settles on her face, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. It’s just that… Richard never talked about someone special so I’m a bit surprised. I’m just happy that he isn’t as lonely as I thought.” She looked down sadly, fingers tightening around the garden gloves.

“Lonely?” all embarrassment instantly disappeared.

She looked up embarrassed, one hand settling over her mouth, “I’m sorry, I’m always babbling on and on…”

“It’s okay, please go on.”

A soft smile touched her lips, “I see that you’re really worried about your boyfriend.” Gavin’s blush returned but he ignored the woman’s words, “I didn’t want to worry you, it’s just that Richard looked so lonely sometimes,” she put a hand on her cheek, eyes wandering to her rosebush, “He never saw him invite any friends over and he doesn’t even have any pets! So it’s just nice to know that he has someone waiting for him at home.” She finished.

The detective’s eyes moved to the ground, while he thought about Nines coming home to his silent home with no one waiting for him. The android never talked about feeling alone, but then again, their weren’t exactly friends. And both of them were really bad with words, so it was no wonder that the android never spoke up about it. Gavin at least has his cats to greet him when he came home from work, but Nines has no one.

He must feel lonely.

“Thank you for telling me.” Gavin said, a soft smile appearing on his lips.

The woman smiled back, “Please take good care of Richard.” She whispered, winking at the embarrassed man and waving after him.

Gavin put his hands inside his hoodie pockets while he slowly walked down the street. He turned on his phone, looking at the time. He still had a lot of time until Nines came back from work. If he’s quick, he will be home without the android noticing that he ever stepped a foot out of the building.

A grin appeared on the detective’s face. He still had a job to do and a killer to catch. Even if Fowler officially took him of the case, he would still do his own research. And he would start with getting some information on the killers weapon.

 

* * *

 

The bell over the door echoed loudly inside the cramped room. The detective’s eyes moved around, taking in the various suspicious items laying on top of various shelves. They looked spiritual and creepy. One figure represented two people holding each other, both naked while a red string curled around their bodies. Another one was a figure made out of glass, it was holding a red scissor trying to cut a Red String. Really, It looked more like the room of an old crazy lady than a professional Red String-Clinic. Gavin could barely take in all the figures and other things lingering around when a lazy voice spoke up behind him.

“Hello, welcome to the Heart-String-Clinic.”

Gavin’s turned his head to look at the tall man standing behind him. The guy had various piercing on both his ears. His hair was obviously dyed blond, his normal brown hair color coming through at his hairline, and he was holding some papers in his hand. He cloths screamed ‘punk’ rather than a professional ‘Watcher’.

“…Hello…” Gavin replied, eyes moving up and down the man’s body, “Long time not seen, Veigt. You didn’t change at all.”

The man’s eyes widened before a smile appeared on his face.

“Gavin? No way!” the man walked over, hitting his hip on the hard counter but he ignored the pain. His eyes sparkled while he took in his old ‘ _friend’_ , “It’s really you! Oh man, I didn’t see you for… what, two years?” Veight played with his piercings, smiling down at the shorter man awkwardly.

Gavin scratched his neck, eyes not meeting the man’s, “Two and a half, to be exact, and this isn’t a friendly meeting.”

The man stopped in his tracks eyes widening, a hurt look crossed his face and a cruel smile appeared on his face, “God, you really didn’t change.” He turned around again, suddenly his good mood gone, “So what can I do for you, _detective_...” he muttered the last word.

Gavin walked up to the counter, letting his hands rest on the wooden surface, “…I need your help.”

The man laughed, head tilting up, “For real?” he asked after he was finishing. He looked at the shorter man with tears in his eyes, “You’re serious? Fuck… the fuck happened. Maybe you did change after all.”

Gavin clicked his tongue, all arrogance leaving his body at once. The man always liked to play with his fiery temper. He knew how to rile the detective up and make him loose his temper, quicker than the rain to hit the ground.

A smile appeared on Veight’s face, “Sorry, really.” Gavin still didn’t look up at him. The man sighed and placed his hands behind his neck, “It’s just that you never asked for my help. So suddenly seeing, you standing in my clinic, asking for MY help… is just a little ironic.” A chuckle escaped him.

Gavin banged his hands on the counter, silent attitude disappearing, “I know that, all right!? You think I’M comfortable walking into YOUR clinic like nothing happened between us?!” Gavin tried to calm down again, chest heaving while he tried to breathe in and out deeply, “I… I need your help with a case…. Please.” He muttered the last part. He hated to ask for help but he also knew that the man was the only one who is willing to answer all his questions.

Veight watched the detective closely, he didn’t expect the man to say ‘please’. So some hope is left for the world…  
The man turned around gesturing to the detective to follow him to the back of the shop, “Fine, follow me, we can talk privately in the back.” Gavin nodded and followed his previous friend. They arrived in a bright-lit room, the white mosaic covering the walls and floor reflecting the bright light beautifully. The only objects in the room was a desk in the corner, two examination tables in the middle of the room and a little table, which can be moved around, between them. There were various objects on the little table, Gavin could see that most of them were String-Scissors in various sizes and shapes. The man caught Gavin’s gaze hovering over the Scissors.

He smiled softly, “I see, so you’re still a ‘Watcher’ like me.” His fingers gliding over the red scissor on top. He picked it up for a second, holding it against the light before putting it down again. Gavin couldn’t help but watch the scissor shine in the light, obviously showing his still present abilities.

Gavin blushed at his comment, but nodded, “Of course I am. Something like this doesn’t just disappear.” He moved his hand through the air. He watched Veight’s gaze land on his red String. Gavin quickly covered his right hand, hiding the Red String.

Because of his abilities as a ‘Watcher’, he could grab the red String. With normal people it would just go through their skin and flesh and would appear on the other side, there was no force stopping a red String expect for a ‘Watcher’ and a ‘String-Scissor’.  
But there was always a limit as to how far someone could see a Red String and how strongly someone could touch them. Gavin’s abilities were good enough to see them clearly for a few feet and he could even touch them without needing to concentrate much.

Veight’s gaze hardened when he watched the detective’s reaction and the Red String falling out of his hand leading to someone far away from them both, “I’m sure that Red Strings just appear out of nowhere too.” he said harshly, eyes moving up to Gavin’s shocked face. But under the angry expression laid deep sadness that Gavin rather ignored than acknowledge.

Gavin grit his teeth and quickly smoothed his face, “Let it go, Veight. This has nothing to do with you. I’m just here to talk with you about my damn case, nothing more.” Like hell, he would let the asshole step all over his pride. He still had a reputation to uphold.

They glared at each other for a few seconds before Veight sighed loudly and sat down on the chair next to his desk. He looked up at the detective with a sharp smile, “So, detective, how can I help you?”

Not feeling comfortable talking about it while standing, Gavin sat down on one of the examination tables. His feet swayed over the ground, a dark shadow crossing over the detective’s face. He began to fiddle with his hands, fingers moving over his Red Strings, “Is there… Did you hear about a Scissor or- or knife that can cut peoples Red Strings and kill them?”

The man’s eyes darkened and he put a hand on his chin, gaze fixed on the ground while he thought about Gavin’s words, “A weapon that can not only cut strings but also kill people in the process… Do I understand this right? There is someone out there who Cuts people Strings for fun?”

Gavin winced at his words but nodded, “Only two people died yet and Fowler did everything in his power to not let the media find out about their exact cause of death, but there could be a serious uproar if people find out that something like this exist.”

“That could indeed cause a mass panic among civilians… And just when people finally calmed down about the whole android-revolution…” he looked up at Gavin thought his eyelashes, “How much did you find out?”

Gavin scratched his neck nervously, “Not much…. Sadly. I only found a clean cut on both the victims’ Red Strings. It looked like the Red String was cut by-“

“Red String-Scissor…” Veight finished fingers tightening on his chin.

“Yes! But Ni- I mean my partner couldn’t find out their cause of death. It’s like they just died. And I’m really fucking sure that people don’t just die out of nowhere!” Gavin ran his hand through his locks, heart beating inside his chest while he thought about the mysterious case. God, he wanted to find the motherfucker who was responsible for the whole situation.

Veight sighed once again and put his hands on his lap, slowly swirling around his chair, “This does sound rather… complicating.”

Gavin nodded, both man falling into a heavy silence.

“So,” Gavin began, “Do you have an idea?” he asked hopefully.

The man shook his head, a frown appearing on his face, “Sorry, but I never heard of a weapon that is able to cause something like that.” Veight watched the man, noticing the his sudden nervousness. “There is something else… What else are you not telling me?” Gavin’s eyes widened at the man’s dark voice. Veight stood up, quickly grabbing Gavin’s left hand to calm the man down, “Tell me, what is bothering you?”

“It’s nothing,” Gavin pulled his hand away and climbed down from the table, “The… the case is just getting to me.” He lied.

The man clicked his tongue silently behind Gavin, “… I see… But if there is anything bothering you, you can always come to me-“

“Thanks but no thanks.” Gavin turned around, watching the other, “I don’t need anyone to take care of me.” A smirk appeared on Gavin lips, he waved at his old friend before walking out of the room, “Well, I gotta go. Still have some stuff to do. You still have my number, right?” he waited for Veight to nod before continuing, “Call me if something comes up. See you around I guess!” Gavin quickly walked out of the String-Clinic a heavy weight lifting from his shoulders. He breathed in deeply, hoping that he didn’t have to go back to the Clinic in a long time.

Veight watched his friend go, staring after him through the window. He clicked his tongue, hands balling into first when he remembers the Red String on Gavin’s finger and his attitude regarding his own wellbeing. “Just accept people’s help damned…!” he whispered and walked back to the counter, waiting for his next costumer to arrive.

 

* * *

 

Gavin stumbled into Nines’ house, breathing out deeply when he looked at the clock over the front door. Thanks God, he still was on time. Nines shouldn’t be home yet, if he was lucky he could even take a bath before the damn machine arrives. He quickly made his way down the hallway leading to the bathroom, and opened the door. While waiting for the bathtub to fill in, he stretched his sore body. His head was killing him and his sore throat made him caught every time he tried to breathe in through his mouth.  
Maybe he should have listened to the machine and rest another day. But he couldn’t have gone to the String-Clinic with Nines. Veight would have instantly found out about their connection and… Gavin didn’t even want to think about what could have happened next.

He shuddered at the thought and quickly stepped into the warm bathtub when it filled up enough. A satisfying sigh escaped him when his body relaxed inside the warm water. God, he already forgot how amazing it is to have a bathtub. Showering is of course faster, but nothing is better than just relaxing inside a bathtub.

Gavin was almost falling asleep when he suddenly heard the front door open. He huffed and sank down further until the water almost reached his nose. Fuck, Nines was already home, so much for relaxing.

Footsteps slowly made their way towards the bathroom, stopping in front of the closed door. Gavin’s ears peeked up while he waited for the machine to speak up. After almost 20 seconds of pure silence, the stupid toaster finally spoke up, “Gavin, were you outside?” the android asked?

Gavin’s eyes widened, quickly sitting up in the bathtub, making the water splash loudly, “What- how! I mean, no…”

He was the worst liar in existent, he should get a medal or something…

“How the fuck do you know that?” Gavin asked after giving up on keeping up the facade (really he should have expected the android to find it out in some way…).

Silence followed for several seconds making the detective more and more nervous. Just when he was about to scream at Nines, the android spoke up, “I had a rather… interesting conversation with my neighbor, Emili.”

Emili? Oh God, he most mean-

“Phuck…kill me now…” he whispered, not noticing that the android could hear him perfectly on the other side of the door, “W-w-what did she say?” he stuttered, hands shaking under the water.

“Something about having ‘ _a really nice conversation with my lover_ ’. Can I ask you what she meant by that exactly?”

“She- she just confused me with your boyfriend or something! She went away before I could correct her! That all! Don’t make it weird, tincan!” Gavin sank down again, hiding his red cheeks under the warm water. At least, Nines couldn’t see him like this or he would die a thousand times over.

“I understand, Gavin.” Nines answered before walking away.

Did he really?

DID HE REALLY?!

Gavin groaned, hoping that at least the warm water could calm down his fast heart. Why do old woman have to be so… so… so… ah…. Whatever. There was no point in being angry with an innocent old lady.

What is done is done. Gavin just had to make sure that he could look the android in the eye once he stepped out of the bathroom. But he could barely look at the android in normal situations… he was fucked. He also needed to come up with a good explanation as to why he was taking a stroll even though Nines made it perfectly clear that he shouldn’t take a step outside. He couldn’t really lie to the android, he could detect lies like a bloodhound. But he couldn’t tell him the truth either.

Fucking Nines.

Fucking Nines and his ability to make him fluster with a simple gaze.

____

* * *

 

 

“Are you telling me the truth?”

A dramatic sigh before hands collided with a table loudly, the sound echoing through the silent living room, “Yes, damned! Did your processor overheat, or what!?” Gavin shouted, glaring at the tincan sitting across from him at the kitchen table. The android raises an eyebrow, not at the slightest bit effected by the detective’s tantrum.

“Did you finally calm down?” A pause, “Good, now tell me why you’re lying to me.” Nines repeated for the hundreds time.

“Bla bla bla… Whatever. I’m the lying asshole, I get it.” Gavin muttered, quickly looking away from the icy eyes, “Can I _please_ go now? I’m tired and I still feel like shit…”

“No.”

Gavin’s mouth opened, eyes widening. He really wanted to hit the tincan for commanding him around like a little doll, but at the same time, a strange feeling ran through his body, making him unable to go against Nines command. Something was really wrong with him. He never listened to anyone but for some reason he couldn’t go against the android’s words no matter how hard he tried.   
Forcing his feet to move, the shorter man stood up from the table, sneering down at the android hatefully.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, plastic.” He hissed, ready to protect his pride.

Nines only reaction was to lean back and look up to the other man smugly, “Your vitals clearly state that you are aroused by my command.”

Fucker.

How the fuck should he even respond to that!? No matter what he would say, the tincan would now that he was lying right to his stupid face! instead of saying anything, Gavin balled his hands, waiting for the android to continue. Nines seemed to be happy with his flustered silence, a small smirk appearing on his face.

“Now that you finally calmed down, I will ask you again.” Nines leaned forward, hands resting on the table while he looked up at his partner, “Why did you go outside today, even though I told you not to do so?”

Gavin’s doesn’t meet the machine’s calculating gaze, mind racing to come up with a suitable excuse that will satisfy him, “I…” he dared to take a glance at the other man, “I already told you that I wanted to take a stroll outside. I can’t sit in my room all day and do nothing! Do you want me to go crazy!?” he coughed, throat hurting from all his shouting. Tears floating into his eyes, face turning red, while he almost tumbled over from his coughing fit.

Shit!

He felt a hand settle down on his neck, slowly stroking it. After calming down from his coughing fit, Gavin glances up, “Fucker-“ Another cough seized him low around the ribs, muscles in his chest constricting painfully.

“You shouldn’t speak at the moment, Gavin.” Nines whispered into his ears making the detective shudder under his touch.

Gavin’s only answer was a cough, his ability to form reasonable sentences leaving him.

“Maybe you should lie down.” The android continued, the hand on his back slowly leading him towards the bedroom. Gavin didn’t want to follow the android’s command but his sick body prevented him from going against the machine. In the end, Gavin only mumbled something under his breathe while Nines led him to his bedroom.  
He almost sighed when his hot body came in contact with the cold, soft bed. He opened his eyes when he heard Nines placing something on the nightstand next to the bed. The android was so silent; he didn’t even hear him leave the room. Gavin reached over to the glass, the water soothing his dry mouth. After finishing the water, he looked up at the stoic machine wondering why the android still didn’t leave his side. Did he still want to ask him about his little stroll through the city? Nines seemed to notice his curiosity and sat down on the bed next to him. Suddenly, Nines’ hand settled down on his hot cheek preventing him from moving away. Fingers touched his hair, gliding over his soft locks, his thumb slowly traveling over the skin under his right eye as if to memorize the pattern of his skin. Gavin led out an embarrassing sound, his eyes closing tightly so he wouldn’t have to look at the ice-cold eyes anymore.

“Gavin…” Nines whispered like a starving man. His other hand settled on his tight, the heat of his hand burning through his pants, making him quiver. The android leaned forward, his artificial breathe ghosting over Gavin’s neck, “I hate it when you go against my suggestions. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He continued, a low mechanical noise coming out of his chest.

“Nines…” he tried to sound angry but his voice came out more like a desperate moan. He never felt so out of control and he hated himself for how much he loves it, “D-don’t-“

Nines’ hand on his tight stopped moving, before the android suddenly retreats. Gavin’s opened his eyes, staring at the taller man shocked. The android had his head down, hair hiding his eyes. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” The android ran a hand through his hair, destroying his perfect look. “I don’t know what came over me – I shouldn’t be…” the android’s lets out a frustrated noise, startling Gavin at how human it sounded.

Nines never acted so human before.

Letting out another sigh, Nines quickly stood up, “Please try to sleep some more.” He said before walking out of the room leaving a confused detective behind.

Gavin fell back on his back, looking up at the ceiling while he tried to calm down his beating heart. Something was definitively going on with the machine.

And Gavin wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out…

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

To be sick sucked ass, Gavin learned so much after being bed ridden for almost a week. He also learned not to take a fucking stroll through the city while sick. Really, Gavin learned really important things while he laid in Nines’ bed (he found out about that little fact two days ago), coughing into the cushion and waiting for the android to come home. He felt like a pathetic child waiting for his parents to come home to comfort him.

Really, what a great _manly_ _man_ he was.

The android forbidden him from going out or even walk around the house without his help. Gavin was sick not fucking dying! He just wanted to hit the stupid toaster in the face when he finally could stand up again without his feet giving out under him.  
The only entertainment he got was writing with Chris, Connor and Tina via they group chat but even that lost its appeal after Tina and Connor couldn’t stop teasing him about his stupidity and his (not so secret) crush on Nines. Only Chris (bless his soul) was mature enough not to play along with his friends antics and rather tried to keep the detective up to date with the Red-String-Case. Chris was his only hope getting some information on the case since Nines refused to tell him anything about it. The toaster didn’t want him to get involved with the case while he was sick and because Fowler forbidden him to do so.

Great fucking partner.

According to Chris, they found another corpse near the Eden Club two days ago. Because Gavin was removed from the case, Tina was the one to go and look at the victim’s Red String in his place. She also stated that the Red String was cut by something sharp. Unfortunately neither the police nor Gavin found out anything about the killer’s weapon. His informant, Veight, didn’t contact him until now and Gavin wasn’t even sure if he could help him with the case. They weren’t on best terms and he knew how much Veight hated his job at the DPD. Back then, when they were still good friends (before ‘ _that’_ happened), Veight would always berate him about his job and how dangerous it was, without thinking about Gavin’s feelings or dreams. It really pissed the detective of, and it is one of the reasons why he stopped speaking to the younger man.

Gavin looked over to the nightstand when his phone vibrated loudly. He sighed and stretched his arm out to reach the small device. He hoped that it wasn’t Nines again. The machine developed the bad habit of contacting Gavin every few hours to see how he was doing. He hated how his heart would begin to beat loudly while he read Nines’ text messages.

He almost felt disappointed when he realized that the text was from Veight.

How stupid.

“ ‘I have some interesting news for you… Come over to my clinic when you’re free’…” Gavin read aloud no on one in particular. Pumpkin, sitting on his stomach, looked up and mewed at his sick owner. He sighed and threw the phone on the bed next to him before he petted his cute cat. “Stupid humans, right baby?” he asked Pumpkin. He really didn’t feel up to visit his former friend but he know that he had a job to do and a killer to catch. It was almost six pm and Nines should be home soon. The expensive coffee machine tented to come home rather early the last few days, most likely to watch over Gavin while he was still sick.  
But Gavin didn’t feel sick anymore, and he also didn’t want to wait for the damned android to come home and stop him from going out, _again_! He was a grown ass man, he could go out whenever the fuck he wanted and he didn’t need permission from a fucking coffee machine!

He would show Nines where he could put his stupid indructions!

With newfound determination, Gavin stood up from the bed, scarring Pumpkin in the process who mewed at him angrily, and quickly rustled around his bag to find some clean clothes to wear. He walked over to the front door but before he could open it, something beat him to it. He stepped back quickly, so he wouldn’t get face palmed in the face, and looked up at the familiar android, “Nines?! You’re already home?” he said, stepping aside to let the android into the house. Nines’ LED pulsed yellow for a second before he stepped over to the detective. Gavin could hear the front door close behind him but his eyes were still on the machine. The Android slowly invaded his personal space, making him press into the wall behind him. He glanced up at the hovering android waiting for him to finally say something.

“W-what?!” Gavin hissed, trying not look as weak as he felt.

Nines didn’t say anything, still looking down at man with his pulsing red eyes. Shit! Since when did the android activate his night vision? He could practically feel the android’s building anger, could see it in the machine’s eyes. “Where are you going, Gavin?” he finally asked, one hand settling down on the wall right next to the smaller man’s head, pressing him further into the wall.

Gavin looked back and force between the hand on the wall and Nines’ red eyes, his mind strangely empty.  He couldn’t come up with an answer, it was like as if his brain stopped working at the moment Nines stepped into his space. He breathed in deeply, hoping and failing to hide his exaggerated heartbeat from the killer machine.

“Out, taking a walk.” Gavin finally spit out, hating how weak his voice sounded.

Nines’ eyes narrowed further, “You’re lying.”

Fuck. Why did he think lying to the machine was a good idea? Did he not learn anything from the last time he tried to do so? But instead of showing his shock, Gavin narrowed his eyes, trying to appear taller. He held his ground, daring Nines to go any further with his strange behavior. He could hear his cats gather around them, hissing at the machine hovering over their owner. Witch, always the brave one, began to pull at the android’s pants with her sharp claws to get the man to move away. Pumpkin, finding his own courage, joined his friend and began ‘growl’. Gavin would have smooched his babies if he wasn’t currently pressed into a hard wall by the so called android.  
Nines glanced at the cats, his red eyes scaring the shit out of the little creature. Both hurried back, spines rounded while they watched the killer machine from a safe distance.

Nines seemed to be confused at their sudden threatening behavior. All respect and love the android previously earned seemed to be gone, only fear and detest reflecting in the felines eyes. So taken aback, Nines stepped back all anger towards the detective gone, only shame and dread remaining, “I… I’m sorry.”

Gavin regarded the confused android passively, his own heart still beating quickly, “You…” Gavin looked down, voice failing him for a second, “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“I don’t-“

“I’m not your damned toy or something, Nines!” suddenly all the anger towards the android came bursting out. Words flowing out of his mouth he wouldn’t have said normally, “You- you’re always up in my space! Pushing and ordering me around like I’m a fucking doll! I don’t have to tell you shit, it’s my business where and what I’m doing! You’re not my owner, just like I’m not yours!” he breathed in deeply, meeting the others eyes straight on.

Nines’ eyes flickered back to their normal beautiful blue color (Gavin loved this color much more), clear shame reflecting on his face, “I am worried about you. You are – were really sick so I didn’t think it wise to walk around outside.”

“Really?! Are you kid-“

“I also hate how you keep lying to me.” Nines spit out. Gavin fell silent, taken aback by the android’s hurt expression, “You keep lying to me. I still don’t know where you went on that day and now you want to return to this mysterious place without telling me before…”

Averting his eyes, Gavin tried to be swallowed up by the wall. He felt shame creeping up his back, guilt for not telling the android where he went. It was clear that Nines was just worried about him, scared for the detective to be killed while he wasn’t with him.

“If you would at least tell me where you’re going. I want to make sure that you are safe while I’m not with you to protect you. Not because Fowler ordered me to, but because I care for you, Gavin, and I don’t want you to be hurt.” Suddenly Nines took his hand, holding it softly against his chest. Gavin couldn’t do anything but look at the machine, shocked out of his mind. He could feel the android’s soft ‘heartbeat’ under his hand, his thirium-pump beating steadily, “Please, Gavin. I just want to keep you safe.” Nines leaned forward, this time, his eyes staying a clear winter-blue, “Tell me where you’re going.” Gavin could feel the android’s breathe on his face, ghosting over his chin and neck.

Not able to handle the sudden intimidate atmosphere, Gavin pulled his hand away and jumped away from under the android. He quickly made his beeline towards the door but stopped in front of it. “You want to know where I’m going?” he asked, eyes trained on the door, “Fine, I will show you.” He pulled open the door and began walking down the route, not waiting if the android will follow him or not. Soon he could hear familiar steps following him, hurrying to keep up with the detective’s fast steps.

“Detective,” Gavin ignored him, “Gavin,” Nines tried again, “where is it we’re going exactly?”

The smaller man huffed, “You will see, tincan.”

After that, Nines stayed silent but he could practically feel the android’s tension. Just when they were about to reach their goal, the machine spoke up again, this time sounding defeated, “I think your cats hate me now… they were rather… angry with me.”

Gavin glanced back, almost feeling sorry when he noticed the man’s sad expression. Feeling the urge to give the android a hug.

Disgusting.

“Nah, they’re just a bit riled up. They will forgive you if you give them enough hugs.”

Nines nodded, newfound hope reflecting in his eyes.

They stopped in front of the familiar clinic. The detective watched Nines analyze the building in front of them, his little LED spinning yellow like a tornado.

“A Red String-Clinic?” Nines asked, LED still spinning.

Gavin scratched his neck awkwardly, dreading to go inside, “Yeah, I got a… _friend_ working here. He helps me with some information regarding the killer’s weapon and such.”

Nines looked at the detective disapprovingly before the he sighed tiredly. Gavin found it strange how human the machine looked at that moment, heart skipping a beat. “Even though, I already suspected that you were working on the case behind my back, I still feel let down and disappointed.”

God, now he really felt like a child getting a lecture from a teacher.

“Well, sucks to be you I guess.” Gavin quickly fled into the shop before the android could kill him with his blazing eyes. The bell rang loudly above them, indicating their arrival. But not like previous time, Veight didn’t come to greet him. Using the owner’s absents, Gavin took another glance at the clinics strange decoration. The somewhat creepy statues were still placed among the shelves, but this time he could also see various Scissors hanging on the walls, they all looked very expensive and beautifully craved. The android also began to scan the room, his robotic eyes moving over the scissors on the wall without seeing them.   
Gavin stepped over to the wall to take a better look at them but a strange object flickering under a shelf caught his attention. Gavin kneeled down, pulling out a sharp long piece out from under the shelf. It reflected in the sunset, light shining through the almost glass-like object. But it didn’t seem to made out of glass. The material was far too thin, and almost seemed to be transparent, ghostly. It seemed to belong to a bigger object, the end unevenly cut as if it had broken apart at one point.

He looked up when a tall shadow blocked the sun shining through the window. Nines stood over him looking down at the kneeling detective with a lifted eyebrow, “Can I ask what you’re doing kneeling in the middle of the clinic.”

Gavin tried to hide his blush behind an angry scowl and quickly stood up again. He held the strange piece out to Nines so he could analyze it with his creepy sensors, “Hey tincan, look at this.” The android glanced down at his hand, eyes narrowing.

“Is this a joke? If it is, I most inform you that I do not understand it.” Nines replied, once again turning his back towards the human.

Gavin looked up at the strange piece, holding it against the sun. Since the android couldn’t see it, it most belong to one of the scissors. But then again, Gavin never saw a scissor made out of such a strange material. When he was still living with his family, his mother loved to collect ancient scissors. Back then, when he was still on good terms with his brother, he would sometimes hang out with him in their garage where he worked on his first androids. Even back then, he tried to create a ‘Soul-like’ Core that could create its own Red String. He would often see his brother work on various different scissors he created.

Overall, Gavin never saw a scissor made out of such a strange material. Gavin could still remember the hundreds of textbook knowledge he leaned during his high school life.

Even know, Gavin found it somewhat strange that a scissors are created with bundles of Red Strings. He still does not quit understand how something as soft as a Red String could become sharp like a knife but he knew that it has something to do with the ‘Watchers’ ability to _shape_ a Red String.   
Then some parts of the scissor would turn black, almost metallic-like, with red pattern and lines decorating them. Sometimes the lines would be blue or grey, depending on how much the Red String donor suffered before he died. People who suffered from cancer or other fatal illnesses dented to have their Red String stained in a light blue or grey color. This could also happen to people who were tortured before their death.

The abilities of ‘Watchers’ can be quit strange and complicated.

Not like in the past, where certain group of people were hunted down to harvest their Red Strings, today people can (just like organs) donate their Red Strings after they died. Not many people liked to do so, since some people believe that you must have a Red String to enter heaven… or something like that. Gavin never really cared for religion, nor did his brother or mom.

Gavin snapped out of his thoughts when the door leading to the back yanked open. A crying woman walked out, one hand placed above her heart were the Red String should be located. Gavin noticed the missing String, mind quickly connecting the dots. They were, after all, still in a Red String-Clinic.

The woman walked past them, ignoring them both while she tried to whip away her tears, smearing her make-up in the process. Putting the strange piece into his jacket pocket, Gavin walked up to the counter waiting for his former friend to emerge from the back. It wasn’t long until Veight’s face peeked out, the man smiled brightly when he noticed the familiar detective standing at the counter.

“Gavin! I see that you got my message? That’s good! I have some great news for you!” he leaned over the counter, smiling at the smaller man almost flirtatiously. Gavin took a step back, pumping into the android standing behind him. Gavin quickly turned around, startled at the android’s sudden appearance. When the fuck did the tincan walk up behind him, and why the fuck is he standing so close?  
Gavin fought down the blush, which wanted to appear on his face. Veight also seemed to finally notice the tall android, regarding the machine with narrowed eyes. “And who’re you? I don’t remember having another appointment, with a machine no less.” He spit out, clearly angry for having his ‘ _romantic’_ moment broken.

Nines didn’t even lift an eyebrow at the man’s clear distain for androids. There was no need to be unfriendly towards a man who seemed to be Gavin’s friend, “Rk900, I’m detective Reed’s partner in the investigation of the Red-String-Killer.”

Gavin looked at him weirdly, “Just call him N- Richard.” For some reason he didn’t want to tell Veight the nickname Gavin choose for the android, “He wanted to meet my informant.” He crossed his arms, waiting for his former friend to stop glaring at Nines. For a split second, Gavin could see himself in the angry man. The hate towards the machines, the fear, it was all a familiar to the detective.

Veight finally seemed to calm down, “Fine.” he turned around waving at the pair to follow him, “Follow me, I have something interesting to show you.” Gavin and Nines met eyes before they followed the man. Returning to the clean white room felt strange, everything still looked the same. Looking around briefly, Gavin once again decided to sit down on one of examination tables, waiting for his the man to finally show him what he found out.

“So what did ye find out?”

“This,” Veight pulled out a long Red String, it wasn’t connected to anything. This way it almost looked like a normal thread. Nines tilted his head, wondering what the man meant since he couldn’t see the Red String.

Gavin sighed, utterly done with the man’s antics, “So what? It’s a normal Red String. Nothing special about it so far as I can see.” Gavin grumbled. He noticed Nines’ LED beginning to circle yellow as if the android tried to see the seemingly invisible thread.

Veight grinned and stepped closer to the detective, holding out the String, “Not quite, look at the String cut ends.”

Gavin lifted an eyebrow but followed the man’s gaze. First he didn’t quite see what the other mean but when he held the String against the light a strange blue stain appeared right at the part where the String was cut. Gavin’s eyes widened, “The phuck is this? Blue?”

Veight nodded his head repeatedly, obviously excited about his strange discovery, “Blue. You should know the reason why a string turns blue. Only if the person-“

“Was ill or got hurt before their death…”

“That’s right!” Veight continued, once again pulling the string out of Gavin’s hands to hold it directly against the light shining onto the examination table. He pointed at the blue stained end, “Normally, a String would turn completely blue, but for some reason only the cut part turned blue. It’s almost invisible, a person couldn’t see it in dark places.” He explained, fingers gliding over the Red String.

A light bulb went on in Gavin’s head, he quickly turned towards his partner, “Nines, when did Tina look at the Corpse behind the Eden Club?”

“The corpse was found quarter past nine, Tina arrived at the scene around ten pm.” The android had his hands behind his back while he rattled down the necessary information.

“Ten pm, so it was already too dark to see anything.” Gavin jumped down from the hard table, “We have to take a look at other corpses. Maybe they have the same blue tint!”

Nines didn’t move from his spot, looking down at the detective expressionless, “You’re not allowed to participate on the case.”

“Really Nines? You still bitchy about this?”

“I already informant Officer Chen, she will take a look at the corpses in your place. Furthermore,” Nines’ icy eyes looked over to Gavin’s informant, “this information does not really help us to determine the killer’s weapon. It barely confirms our theory that the killer didn’t use a normal scissor to cut the victims Red Strings.” The android walked towards Veight, one hand settling down on the examination table, “I would also like to know where you got such an interesting piece of Red String.”

Instead of getting nervous, Veight smirked, “Sorry, Plastic, but that is private information.” His smile widened when he saw the android’s LED turn yellow, “Where I get my information is none of your fucking business, now fuck off and-“ the man stopped talking, attention caught by something else. Nines followed the others eyes leading to the android’s hand still resting on the table. Unknown to Nines, the man just noticed the Red String on the android hand. Something that, until now, seemed to be an impossible thing. He never met an android who possessed a Red String. He followed it, eyes widening when he noticed to whom the Red String connected.

Gavin realized what he got himself into. Hiding his hand wasn’t an option anymore so he instead settled on glaring at the other, daring him to say anything to the android.  
A painful smirk appeared on Veight face, showing the man’s hurt at his sudden discovery, “Oh, I see. So it’s like this.”

“Veight, don’t.”

“What? Your little machine doesn’t know?” Gavin averted his eyes, “I don’t blame you, they would never understand… not like _real_ humans.” He hissed the last part, “You still hate them, right? How can you be alright with that being your, your-“ Veight thankfully stopped before he could reveal the detective’s secret, “You know how much you mean to me! Why do you always push me away?” the man’s voice broke at the end.

“You know that people don’t have a choice! Don’t try to play the victim! This has nothing to do with it, back then you knew how I felt and you still pushed me!” Gavin shouted back, he grabbed Nines’ hand, pulling the confused android towards the door, “We’re going, Nines.”

“Detec-“

“SO YOU REALLY CHOSE HIM OVER ME! HE COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL! A MACHINE CAN’T FEEL! DIDN’T YOU SAY THAT YOURSELF, GAVIN!” Veight shouted after them. He ignored him, walking until they were out of the cursed clinic.

They walked and walked, only stopping when they were a few blocks away. Gavin reluctantly let go of the android’s hand, leaning against a grey wall of a rather old house, “Phuuuuck…” he breathed out while he ran a hand through his tousled hair, “This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“I realized so much.” Nines mumbled back, always a smartass.

Together they watched various people lingering around the street, a comfortable silence settling around them. Of course the android had to break it first, “Can I ask you a personal question, Gavin?”

Sighing but nodding his head, Gavin waited for the android to continue. He expected the android to ask question sooner or later but he hoped that it would be later.

“What was your relationship with Veight Meyer? Some of his comments indicated that you two had a rather intimate relationship.”

Not for the first time, Gavin wished he wouldn’t have quit smoking. He really needed a fucking cigarette, “You’re the super brain. I think you can connect the dots yourself, tincan.”

Nines took out a coin, fumbling with it awkwardly, while he thought about the man’s words. His LED pulsed yellow, trying to piece together the information given to him, “My theory is that you two were really close friends, most likely during your college time. I also believe that you two had an intimate relationship for some time before you moved on for reasons that are unknown to me.”

Gavin whistled, impressed with the android’s abilities to piece things together with so little information given to him, “Yes, and no.” the coin in the android’s hand stopped, “I- we didn’t really go out. We shared a kiss or two before I realized that I didn’t love him. Really, it was rather dramatic, almost like a bad teendrama. After that, Veight would still try to win be back. After it got too much I cut ties with him and moved away with Tina.” Gavin smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, “Guy has a Soulmate but for some reason he wanted someone like me.”

“What do you mean?” Nines tilted his head.

“Come on, tincan! I’m not really the best guy on the market. My personality is shit, bad habits, and I was- am an ‘ _unlovable’_.” He flushed when he noticed the android’s eyes moving over his body, analyzing him.

Finally, Nines met his eyes again, “I’m sorry but I don’t understand what you mean. I find you rather… fascinating.”

Gavin couldn’t do anything but gape at the taller man, a bright flush staining his cheeks. Nines never knew when to shut his damned mouth.

“The ‘ _bad_ _habits’_ you’re talking about are still a side of you that I rather… like. And I also find your personality so very likeable. You try to act like an asshole around people to hide your vulnerability. You’re passionate about your job and cats, it’s sweet.” The android finished, killing the detective with every word.

Sweet…

Nines called him sweet.

No one ever thought that he was sweet (okay maybe Tina and Chris but they didn’t count).

Gavin didn’t know if he should be angry or embarrassed, so he settled on hiding his red face.

“Do you want me to go on? I have many more information regarding you stored inside my data bank.” Nines asked from somewhere behind him.

“Fuck- No!” Gavin shouted, drawing attention to both of them. Why the fuck does Nines even have information stored about him? Doesn’t he need his data bank for more important things? Like case files or – or stupid shit about Connor?

“Gavin-“

“What? Didn’t I tell you to shut up! I don’t want any more compliments from you, tincan!” Gavin mumbled, back still turned to the android.

“That’s not it. Officer Chen just contacted me. She also found the same blue stains on the victims’ cut Strings.”

 

* * *

 

This is bullshit.

To finally being allowed to work again should be a blessing but instead Gavin got stuck with the tincan doing paperwork. Nothing but paperwork, all day, every minute. He wasn’t a type of person who could sit at their desk for hours reading and writing reports. He wasn’t Chris goddamned!

His friend sneezed behind him.

“Haha, someone is thinking about you!” Gavin called to Chris. His friend looked over with a bored expression. His eyes moved to Gavin’s feet, which were propped up, on his desk. The man didn’t know anything about manners, “Maybe your wife wants some good sex.” Gavin wiggled his eyebrows childishly.

Chris sighed, letting his head fall in defeat, “The precinct was so quiet while you were gone. Couldn’t you have stayed sick longer?”

“Hey!” Gavin shouted, a hurt look forming on his face, “I thought you were happy to have me back!? Aren’t we best friends for ever and ever?”

“Sometimes I question that too…”

“Oh my God, you’re so fucking mean.” Gavin turned around again, “Why did I even miss you.”

“Because you love me!” Chris shouted loud enough for the whole precinct to hear. Fucker.

“And me!” Tina shouted next to him. The officer had a cup in her hand (most likely coffee), making her way back to her desk. Gavin stopped her, quickly grabbing her arm before she could walk past him.

“Hey, Tina I have to ask you something.” that seemed to peak her interest, the woman instantly stopping in her tracks, “And before you ask, no, it has nothing to do with my definitively not-a-crush crush on _youknowwho_.”

“Awww…” her shoulders fell, “Well, what do you need, bro?”

Instead of answering, Gavin pulled out the small sharp object he found in Veight’s clinic, “Do you know what that is?”

Tina pulled the broken piece out of his hands, looking at it closely, “Wow, beautiful.” she whispered while holding the piece against the light., “Uh…It kinda looks like… no way… where the fuck did you find this?”

“Found it on the ground, somewhere outside. I tried to show it to Nines, but he couldn’t see it. Most belong to a scissor but the design is kinda strange…” Gavin leaned forward on his chair, excited. He didn’t actually expect his friend to recognize the broken piece “Why? Do you recognize it?”

“Well, maybe? Looks like one of that scissors Kamski presented a few years ago. Back then, I was really into all that Red String shit, and he was famous for creating scissors with incredible functions. Like the one that can create a fake Red String!” her eyes sparkled while she told her friend all about her idol. Gavin felt almost disgusted hearing his best friend talk so fondly of his brother, “Anyway, this kinda reminds me of that white scissor he created. He never put it on the marked, don’t know why, It was really beautiful!”

White scissor…

“Thanks, T! Do I ever tell you that you’re a real angel?”

“Yeah, everyday!” he smiled smugly before walking to her desk.

At this moment, Nines decided to return from who knows where. He glanced at him disapprovingly when he noticed the detective’s horrible sitting manners, “I see that you didn’t even try to be productive in my absence.”

Gavin scowled at the machine, trying to reach his cup without putting his feet down, “Hey! Just so you know, I finished reading two whole ass-reports, so fuck you!”

“That’s not very much...”

“Sorry for not being a super computer like you. Some of us lowly humans still have to read word by word. We can’t all upload the files into our brains.” He heard Tina snicker behind him, making the detective smirk confidently. Tina, always there to back him up.

“Gavin, even I can read more files in the amount of time you had.” Tina said behind him, destroying all the trust he had in her. So much for backing him up, bitch.

Ignoring her comment, to keep the rest of his pride intact, he changed the topic, “Where the fuck were you anyway? Leaving me alone with this horrible paperwork… really nice of you, _partner_.” He hissed without real heat behind it.

Nines’ LED pulsed yellow, eyes scanning the man’s face for the hundreds time this day, “I was speaking with Connor and Hank about the Red-String-Case. They didn’t make a breakthrough yet.” A heavy tension fell over them, both thinking about different scenarios that could occur if they didn’t find the killer soon.

Both of them know, if they don’t catch the killer soon, another victim will die.

 

* * *

 

Not for the first time, Gavin questioned his life choices. Especially now.

He stood in front of his brother’s mansion at the end of the fucking town. Elijah always hated living in a busy and loud areas, so it was no surprise that he built his stupid mansion in the middle of a fucking forest. Getting here was the worst, the roads were uneven and Gavin had the constant fear of running over a deer. He really didn’t want to kill Bambi.

What was he even thinking? Going here? Visiting his brother, he didn’t see for almost a decade?

It would be wonder if the asshole would even open the door. They didn’t really part on… good terms, to put it lightly. Gavin’s constant jealously of his brother’s fame, and the love and respect his father only showed towards Elijah, didn’t made their childhood easy. It didn’t help either, that Elijah didn’t seem to care about his wellbeing, not even saying anything when his father tried to beat the shit out of him when he came out. His mother at least stood up for him, protecting him and even moved out with him when everything went to shit.

Sometimes he really wished his mother were still here, especially now when he surprisingly got his own soulmate. She always seemed to have the right words for him whenever he felt down or needed the some good advice. She (and Tina) encouraged him to become a cop, telling him that he could become whatever he wanted and be with whoever he wanted. She made it clear that she did not care that he was an ‘unlovable’.  
He should visit her grave with Nines when the weather was better. Maybe in spring. She loved flowers. They could pick some purple ones (her favorite color) on the way and place them on her grave.

Swallowing down the painful memories, he made his way over to the dark door. He rang the doorbell, putting enough pressure on it in hopes it would break. Unfortunately, the door opened before he could demolish the poor doorbell. A blond android opened the door, Gavin instantly recognized her; it was one of the Chloes Elijah seemed to be so fond of. She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling in the sun.

“Hello, Gavin Reed. Elijah is already waiting for you. If you would please follow me.”

Gavin didn’t even want to ask how Elijah knew he was coming. Better to not know. Together they walked into a wide, open room with a swimming pool in the middle. Nothing screamed more rich-snob than a fucking swimming pool inside the house. Really, he should have expected it. Some other Chloes were relaxing inside the pool, speaking to each other. They looked when the detective walked in, and all at once, Gavin felt like inside a bad horror movie. He would rather be locked in a dark room with Nines, while the android watched him with red piercing eyes, than be surrounded by multiply people who looked the exact same.

It just was fucking creepy, okay?

“Ah, Gavin nice to see you after such a long time.” a familiar voice spoke up.

“Elijah.”

“And I also see that you still harbor bad feelings towards me, not that I blame you. We didn’t leave on the most friendly terms.” The man slowly made his way over to him, a stupid wine glass in his hand. Gavin really had to hold back on rolling his eyes.

Gavin crossed his arms, “Just so we’re clear, this isn’t a fucking family meeting.”

Elijah only grinned before turning around and lazily made his way towards the giant windows, “I never expected so much.” He said, one hand behind his back while he looked out towards the beautiful woods surrounding them, “I heard some interesting new.”

Gavin mumbled ‘ _Rich bastard’_ under his breathe before making his way over to the comfortable looking armchairs, “Oh, did you?” Gavin said, not wanting to play his brother’s games.

“Yes,” his brother glanced at him, his eyes instantly fell on his hand were the Red String smoothly bound around his ring finger, “I heard that you have an Rk900 as your current partner. It really is a state of art.”

“’He’.” Gavin bit out before he could stop himself.

His brother turned halfway around, regarding his brother with interest, “I see, he already won over your respect… or maybe even more…” his brother glanced down again to his hand. Gavin scowled at him but didn’t try to hide his hand.

“I’m not here for 20 fucking questions, Elijah.” He hissed and stood up. He walked over to his brother, pulling out the broken scissor part, “I think this belongs to you.” His brother eyes widened slightly before he took the familiar object.

“Oh yes. I searched for this for some time.” he held the piece against the sunlight, “Yes it is indeed the one.”

Tucking his hands back into his jacket pockets, Gavin waited for his brother to finish being creepy, “What you mean? You lost it?” he smirked arrogantly, hoping to damage the man’s giant pride. Eli always had too much pride for his own good.

“Not really…” his brother began, “to bad that its broken, it was a rather beautiful scissor, even though, it was highly dangerous.”

“Dangerous?”

“Yes.”

Gavin sighed loudly, hating how he had to beg for every information, “Will you _please_ tell me what the fuck you mean?”

Elijah smiled sharply, drinking his wine like, he had all the fucking time in the world, “Now, Gavi, no information comes for free.” He pointed at the man’s right hand, hidden inside his pocket, “Tell me about your Red String.” Gavin expected so much from Elijah, but it still shocked him, “I also believe that you have more questions you want to ask me. Some personal ones, maybe?” he asked as if he didn’t already know the fucking answer.

Fucking Eli, and his stupid six sense. Defeated, Gavin sat back down, “You’re right, I still have another question… about your… androids.” instead of hovering above him, like Gavin expected, Elijah settled down on the armchair next to him. Giving his full attention, he waited for his little brother to continue, “Can… Can androids have Soulmates?”

Elijah didn’t seem to be taken aback by his question, almost boringly drinking his wine, “Hmm, difficult question but I would answer it with ‘ _no’_.”

Gavin’s face fell.

“Well, that is in most cases,” Elijah smiled arrogantly, “It came to my attention that some humans formed a bond with an android. First, I believed them crazy until I saw it with my own eyes. But it rarely happens and I’m not quite sure how it even forms.” He looked into the red liquid, “I only met two people where the Soulmate was an android. In both cases the android already was a deviant.” He looked up at his brother, once again analyzing the Red String on his finger, “Can I believe that your Soulmate is your android partner?”

Gavin didn’t answer. It was all the information Elijah needed.

“I see. It must be harsh, androids still cannot see them, maybe they never will. To explain them the meaning of Soulmates can be rather difficult even when they’re deviants.”

Gavin sighed again, “So now that I answered your annoying question, can you also answer mine?”

Elijah smirked, “Only if you promise me that you’ll confess to your _little_ partner.” His grin widened when he saw the furious blush on his brother’s face.

“Like hell-“

“Ah, I see. Then Chloe will show you the way out-“

“Uhrrrg!” He couldn’t believe that he was doing this! He always played into Elijah’s hands no matter how much time went by. He thought he came prepared, how naïve. Someone can never be prepared to meet Elijah Kamski. “Fine! I will fucking confess to him! Happy?”

Some Chloes in the pool looked up at his loud voice, whispering under their breathe while they watched the two man.

“Very. And please remember that I will know if you chicken out.” Gavin could almost see the devil’s tale and horns coming out of his brother. How did he survive the first half of his life living with such an asshole?

As if taking a full turn, the playful façade fell from Elijah face, “I created this scissor some years ago, a few years after creating Chloe. I took it with me to present it at a convention for technology on Red Strings but it disappeared from my room. I still believe that some of my bodyguards stolen it, but I never caught them. It’s strange to see a piece of it after such a long time…” once again, he held it against the light, the thin glass-like material reflecting the sunlight.

Gavin swallowed, dreading his brother’s next words, “You said something about it being dangerous.”

A cruel smile tucked on the billionaire’s lips, “Yes. It is not a normal scissor. Using it correctly, it can cut a person’s String, and also cut the person’s emotions towards their previous Soulmate with them. After that, it’s like they never felt anything towards them.” He put the piece down on the armrest, “But it was a failed creation, never meant to be sold.”

“Why?”

“I miscalculated the human’s reaction when all the feelings towards their Soulmate is teared away from their ‘ _Soul’_.” Gavin looked at the man confused, trying to remember what the _Soul_ was again. All the information about Red Strings he learned in high school seemingly forgotten.

Elijah seemed to sense his confusion, “The Soul is right in the middle of your chest, here,” he pointed at his own chest, “It runs lines through our body, similar to our nervous system. The line that comes out of your ring finger is just one of many located inside your body. They send signals from your Red String all over your body, but most humans aren’t able to sense them.”

Gavin looked down at his Red String.

“The Soul is the birthplace of the Red String. If you cut the Red String with the white-scissor the ‘ _Soul’_ will stop working.” A dark look crossed his brother’s face, “In other words, they’ll die.”

 

* * *

 

Gavin drove thought the night like a wild man searching for water. His hands were shaking, and sweat ran down his face. Elijah’s words kept repeating in his mind, driving him slowly towards madness. He still couldn’t believe that Veight was the Red-String-Killer. Maybe he wasn’t. Maybe Veight just happened to have a broken piece of the white scissor inside his clinic. It doesn’t have to mean anything. After all, the man helped him with his case. What reason would Veight have to kill people and write Gavin’s name on a wall?  
Gavin tried to concentrate on the dark road, the streetlights doing their best to illuminate the seemingly endless darkness. Soon he would be back at Nines’ house and he would be able to tell the android everything he found out.

Nines would be angry with him when he found out that he didn’t actually at dinner at Tina’s place. But if he told him the truth, the android would have never allowed him to go alone. Gavin didn’t want Nines to meet his idiotic brother with a God-complex.  
In the end, he only told Tina about his exact whereabouts so that she could lie to the android if anything came up.

But now with shit going up around him, Gavin regretted not telling Nines anything.

He has to call Nines. He also needed to drive to his apartment to get his spare gun. He decided to go to his apartment first, no reason to worry the machine before he was even near the town.

 

Seeing the familiar apartment complex after such a long time was kind of strange. It almost didn’t feel like home anymore. Gavin scowled at his thought while he walked up the steps towards his small apartment. His hands shook while he tried to get his key in the keyhole. Opening the door with one hand, Gavin rummaged through his pockets to find his phone. He almost began to cry when he finally tugged out the small device. Searching his contacts, he clicked on Nines’ name. The phone only rang for a second.

“Gavin? What is wrong?”

Hearing the android’s soothing voice made real tears appear in Gavin’s eyes. He didn’t even notice how close he was to a full on panic attack until this moment. How the fuck did he even manage to drive here? His lips trembled, mouth opening and closing while he tried to form words. He felt stupid just standing in the doorway, looking inside his dark apartment without saying anything.

“Gavin? Gavin? Are you okay? Did something happen? Tell me right now wh-“

“N-Nines- I…” he sounded pathetic.

“Gavin… what happened.” The android’s voice sounded threatening, and Gavin found comfort in knowing that the android’s was actually worried about his wellbeing. He could almost imagine Nines’ LED turning an angry red, eyes activating his night vision without him even noticing. He had to swallow down a snicker. This was not the time to fall in love even more.

“Nines I have to tell you something important.” Gavin began, finally making his way inside his apartment and closing the door. He didn’t brother turning on the light, the streetlights giving him enough light to find his way towards his bedroom.

“Where are you.” Nines spoke up.

“My apartment, getting my spare gun.” Gavin explained hurriedly, “Listen, this is important,” Gavin stepped into his bedroom, turning on the light, “And also please don’t be angry with me, but I have maybe lied to you, _again_.”

“Gavin.” Now the android’s anger was directed on him. Gavin winced, hoping that the machine woudn’t kill him once he got home.

“I maybe visited Kamski to ask him some questions about an object I found at Veight’s clinic.”

“Mr. Meyer?” Nines’ voice crackled on the other end, and Gavin could hear the wind blowing around the android. Gavin smiled, of course, the android would instantly made his way over to him instead of waiting for him to get home.

“Yeah. I found a piece of strange looking scissor under one of the shelves. It peaked my interest so I showed it Elijah.” Gavin explained while he pulled out his spare gun from under his socks inside his wardrobe. He was really proud of his hiding place.

“For now, I will not ask how you have connections to Elijah Kamski.” The android muttered.

Gavin laughed half-heartedly. Yeah, he almost forgot that his relation to Eli was another one of his little secret, “Thanks, I’ll tell you about that someday.” Gavin scratched his neck awkwardly, almost feeling the android’s annoyance. Gavin cough to break the awkward tension, “Anyway, he told me some interesting things about it and-“ Gavin stopped walking when he noticed the photograph of him and the whole precinct knocked over, glass shards littering around the ground. He didn’t remember knocking it down, did Nines do it accidently while he fetched him some clothes? But the android would have told him.

A cold shower traveled down Gavin’s back, the hair on his neck standing up. Did someone broke into his house? Was the person still here?

“Gavin?” he heard Nines call out but Gavin ignored him when he heard faint footsteps somewhere in his house. Gavin swallowed, sweat running down his face. He slowly made his way towards the hallway, gun drawn. He looked down the hallways towards the kitchen and living room. Only darkness greeted his vision. Why the fuck did he think that not turning on the lights was a good idea?!

“Nines, I think someone is-“

The phone call ended.

 

* * *

 

Nines’ LED turned red, spinning madly while he called out Gavin’s name over and over again.

Gavin didn’t answer.

Nines greatest nightmare became reality.

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

As if knowing that a storm was about to enter the precinct, the group occupying the meeting room was deadly silent. Even Hank and Connor, who never seemed to shut up, were looking grimly at the table. Chris kept staring at his phone, not even taking it out of his hands when Fowler walked into the meeting room. Tina was nowhere to be seen, the female Officer took a much-needed break when she heard the news about Gavin’s disappearance.

In front of the group, Fowler activated the hologram-board hanging on the wall, showing the group the picture of Gavin’s wrecked apartment kitchen. The police had arrived at Gavin’s apartment a few hours ago, the forensic technicians analyzing all the possible information they could find.  
When the call came in, Connor wasted no time, helping them analyze the crime scene. Seeing the bloody kitchen once again, broke something inside his system, multiply error warnings appearing inside his HUD.

The group froze up when someone walked into the meeting room, but relaxed when they realized that it was only Tina coming back from her break. She looked at the group weirdly, lifting up both her arms, “God, chill out guys. No need to get a so nervous, I’m not Mr. killer machine… _yet_.” She muttered the last part. She sat down next to Chris, giving her friend a tired smile and placing a supportive hand on his shoulder, “You really need to stop looking at your stupid phone. Gavin won’t just magically call you!” she grabbed his phone and placed it inside her own pocket.

Chris watched her, stunned by her strength at such a dark time. He ignored her red-rimmed eyes, she obviously cried again during her ‘ _break’_ , “I know… thanks, T.” he tried to smile back but it looked more like a grimace.  
He looked down, trying to find his own strength. Everyone was giving their best to find Gavin as soon as possible. Tina was right, he couldn’t just sit here and look at his phone all day! Gavin needed them! Looking up with newfound determination, he focused on Captain Fowler still standing at the end of the table. Behind them, the rest of the present precinct entered the room, all but one certain android.

Fowler looked down at his watch, clicking his tongue, before finally regarding the nervous group, “Since Nines is not coming, we’ll start without him.” Soft mutters broke out around the room, some newbies standing near the door whispering to each other nervously. Fowler silenced the room with a coordinated hand colliding with the table. Tina sitting the nearest, jumped up in her seat, “Silence! This isn’t a fucking group-picnic!” Chris had to swallow down a laugh when he saw the newbies shocked faces.

Fowler sighed, halfway turning towards the board to look at the photos, “Three hours ago a call came in from Officer Ni- Richard, someone forcefully broke into Officer Reed’s apartment. Unfortunately, He was kidnapped. As you can see,“ he zoomed into a picture showing the destroyed kitchen, “a struggle occurred, waking up Reed’s neighbors. They could only see a hooded figure taking an unconscious man into black car.” Fowler changed the picture, this time showing a bloody table, “There was blood found on the crime scene. It belongs to Officer Reed. As of now, we can’t say if he’s still alive or not.”

Once again, whispers broke out around the room but the group nearest to the kidnapped detective didn’t speak a word. They knew that the change that Gavin was still alive were slim but they didn’t dare to lose hope yet.

“So here is the plan!” Fowler spoke up again, “Since we don’t know how much time we have left, I want to begin further investigation as soon as possible! An officer’s life is on the line and I want all of you to do your fucking best to find him! Understood?!” he didn’t wait for a confirmation, “Good! Now, I’ll split you up in-“ the man stopped talking when a familiar figure walked into the cramped room, “So you also decided to finally show you fucking face, Richard!”

Everyone fell silent, not knowing what would happen when the android finally arrived. When the android called in, the whole precinct waited for him to arrive. Everyone knew that the android was late because he decided to stay at the crime scene until now, looking for more clues. Connor even tried to convince him to return to the precinct but the android didn’t want to see reason, not even when Fowler ordered him.

To see the android suddenly stand inside the room was quite a shock for the whole staff. No one believed the android to actually have the balls to come to the meeting after Fowler screamed at him over the phone (the whole precinct heard the captain shout at the android, sometimes throwing some colorful insults at the machine). Even more shocking were the android’s red glowing eyes, his night vision activated for the entire world to see. Even his shark like teeth seemed to be sharper then usually…

Really, no one dared to say anything about the android’s late arrival, well, all expect for a very angry captain. “You are fucking lucky that I didn’t fucking fire you when you went against my orders!” Everyone looked at the machine nervously, waiting for him to go berserk or scream back at the captain. But instant of murdering anyone, the android looked down shamefully, LED pulsing red.

“I may have… let myself be consumed by my emotion…” the android bite out, voice cracking like static.

Tina watched a vain on Fowler’s forehead, waiting for it to finally burst. It never happened. “Just sit the fuck down and shut up. You are damn lucky that I’m generously enough to still let you on the case…” he growled.

Nines only nodded but kept standing, leaning against a wall next to the newbies. Chris almost laughed when he saw them take an obvious step away from the irritated android. After everyone calmed down, Fowler continued, “Like I was about to say,” he spat out, “I will divide you into groups. I want Hank and Connor to lead this case. Officer Chen, you will also play an important part in this, since you’re the only available ‘Watcher’ at the moment, Officer Richard will be your partner until the case is over. The rest of you, go back to your fucking desks and wait for further orders! Any complains?”

No one said anything.

“Good. You four will stay here, we still need to speak.” No one moved, “Well, what are you fucking waiting for? A written instruction? Get out already!!” While the group waited for the other to go, Chris walked up to Nines. The man smiled up at the android, it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Promise me that you’ll find him.” The man said, walking out before he could hear the android’s answer. Nines watched him go, LED circling yellow.

“Anyway, Nines told me some interesting information.” Fowler said, the man finally sitting down, “You should tell them yourself.” He waved at the android, already exhausted from the stressful meeting.

Nines nodded before speaking up, “Shortly before detective Reed got kidnapped we had a conversation over the phone. He told me that he found the killer’s murder weapon at a clinic near the bridge.” He connected with the hologram, showing a picture of the familiar clinic, “The person working there is a former friend of detective Reed, Veight Meyer. He and detective Reed had a close relationship before Reed cut ties with him because of certain circumstances.”

“Wait, Veight?” Tina stood up, looking at the android shocked.

“You also know him?” Fowler asked.

Tina hesitated before nodding, “Yeah… we were close during college. I didn’t know that Gavin still speaks with him, they didn’t part on good terms.” She sat down again, fumbling with her fingers nervously.

“Gavin never told me the details why he cut ties with Mr. Meyer. Do you know them?” Nines asked, red eyes focusing on the nervous Officer.

She glanced at the android, “Yeah, somewhat…” a pause, “Veight was kinda crazy about Gavin, sometimes following him around and such things. He didn’t stop no matter how many times Gavin turned him down.” She breathed in deeply, “Anyway, after Gavin and I moved away, he once mentioned that Veight broke into his house and… and yeah. He didn’t do anything to Gavin but it was a fucking close call… or something like that. Gavin never really brought it up again, so…” he shook shoulders.

Nines closed his eyes, desperately hoping wherever Gavin was at the moment, that he was fine. He needed Gavin to be fine or… or…

“So if I understand this right,” Hank spoke up for the first time, bringing Nines out of his dark pit, “Gavin got kidnapped by some old stalker of his?”

“Yes, something like that.” Nines answered, not knowing how he should feel about the man’s harsh choice of words.

“Damn.” Hank slumped down on his seat, crossing his arms tightly. Even though, he and Gavin didn’t have the best relationship, he didn’t want the man to suffer at the hands of some lovesick bastard. He just hoped that they could find him before anything bad happened. Connor seemed to sense his agitation, settling a hand on his shoulder while smiling at him softly. He sighed, Connor was right; he shouldn’t give up before they even began their investigation.

Nines moved over to the table, leaning both his hands on it while he kept standing, “Officer Chen, Gavin told me that he showed you a strange object a few days ago, is that right?”

Tina lifted an eyebrow, “Strange object,” her eyes widened, “Ohh! Do you mean that nice looking scissor piece?” her eyes sparkled when she remembered the beautiful glass-like object.

“Yeah, it’s the weapon Mr. Meyer used to kill his victims.”

Her face instantly fell, “Wait- WHAT?!” she shrieked.

Moving away again, Nines put a hand on his chin, LED pulsing yellow, “He didn’t tell me how it works but it’s apparently a scissor created by Kamski.”

“Oh man, oh fuck…” Tina muttered under her breathe while the world broke down around her. She had the fucking murder weapon in her hand and she didn’t even notice it! He felt shame creeping up her back, about to swallow her up. Suddenly a hand settled down on her back, bringing her back from the edge. She looked up at Nines with desperate eyes, “If I would have known- then-“

“It’s not your fault. I met Veight personally one time and couldn’t tell he was the killer either. I should have noticed something back then…” Nines looked down.

**Stress level: 68%**

He always believed in his abilities to be faster, better and stronger than any other human or android. And yet, his praised abilities couldn’t safe the most important person in his life.

**Stress level: 75%**

Why did he even have all this special function when they didn’t help him at the most important moment? Could he even call himself good partner when he let Gavin be kidnapped under his nose?

**Stress level: 88%**

He should have never applied to become a cop. Connor is a far better investigator, why did he ever think that he could live up to the prototypes abilities? He was a failure, not even able to protect his partner.

**Stress level: 91%**

If Gavin dies then…

**Stress level: 94%**

Then…

“Nines!” Nines looked up, his vision coming back. He glanced at his predecessor, Connor, “You need to calm down, your stress level is really high.”

Settling a hand on his LED, Nines noticed the bright red light illuminating his hand. His system was stuttering, thirium-pump beating far too quickly. Breathing in, he tried to calm down. He waited for his stress level to reach a normal level before nodding thankfully at Connor. “I’m sorry… I don’t know what came over me.”

Fowler leaned his head against his hand, “Well, this is a difficult time after all… but to come back to the case, I want you guys to take a look at Veight’s clinic and apartment, maybe you can find some information on Gavin’s whereabouts or something.”

The group nodded at the captain. Even though, the situation looked grim the group radiated a determined aura, each of them ready to go into battle for their friend.

 

* * *

 

While Hank and Connor searched at the Veight’s apartment for any information, Tina and Nines decided to investigate the clinic first. It still looked the same, with various statues and a wall full of nails on the wall. Nines believed the Scissors hang on the wall but he couldn’t see anything but the nails. Not being able to see Red Strings and String-scissors was annoying; he wished he could have analyzed the killer’s weapon when Gavin showed it to him.

“Wow~ that’re a lot of scissors!” Tina spoke up, standing in front of the wall full of nails, confirming his theory. She pointed at them, “You can’t see them, right?”

Nodding, he walked further into the clinic, LED spinning like a tornado while he tried to find any useful information. Nothing seemed to peak his interest, so he walked through the door leading to the back room. Behind him, he could hear Officer Chen call out to wait for her but he didn’t hear her when his sensors tried to make sense of the chaos in front of him.  
Officer Chen also seemed to have caught up to him, letting out a startled noise when she saw the overturned table and papers scattered around the room.

“Jesus, did a tornado go through here? Looks like our guy looked for something.” She took a step into the room, mindful not to step on anything.

“It seems so. He must have been in a hurry…” did he come here after he kidnapped Gavin? Following the woman, he looked down at the papers, reading them in inhuman speed. They only stated useless information about some patients who visited the clinic. Clicking his tongue he walked further into the room, hoping that the man’s desk will hide some information. While he hacked into the man’s laptop on the desk, Tina made a triumphant sound behind him. He glanced at her, his system still working on downloading the data given on the laptop.

“I found another piece!” she shouted holding something up in the air that he couldn’t see. She stuck her tongue out, moving her hand around until the sunlight touched her, “Ohh, to bad that’s it’s really the murder weapon, it really looks breathtaking.” She whined. For a moment, Nines could see something white reflect in Tina’s eyes but the thing was gone before he could fully catch it. Did his vision malfunction?

Finishing with his data transfer, he walked over to the woman. In the back of his mind, still analyzing  the information found on the laptop. “What does it look like?”

Tina glanced at him, “Huh… glass-like? It’s a really tiny piece, the one Gavin showed me was almost the length of my finger. I remember it having some blue lines? Dots? Or something on it.”

With a quick search, he came up with a matching result, “I believe the Mr. Meyer is using a White-Scissor. Created by Mr. Kamski in 2026. He wanted to present it at a Convention for technology on Red Strings and String-Scissors but it disappeared shortly before his presentation.”

“Sounds fishy.”

“Yes. Mr. Kamski never caught the culprit, and he prohibit any prototypes from being sold. Reasons are unknown.” Nines continued, LED glowing brightly while he stated the necessary information.

“There must have been something wrong with the Scissor… How the fuck did you get all that information?! Isn’t that like highly secretive information?”

“I may have hacked into a police data bank.”

Tina laughed, hitting the android multiply times on the back, “Oh man,” she said breathlessly after she calmed down, “You are something else, Nines.”

He was about to say something back, but he was interrupted when Officer Chen’s phone vibrated loudly. While the woman pulled out her phone, Nines decided to through the files he found on Veight’s laptop. His LED turned orange when he noticed a seemingly normal photo in the mass of data. It could be nothing, just an uninteresting photo or maybe it was all the information they needed to find Gavin. The photo showed a building, most likely Veight’s old family home, in front of it stood a young Gavin and Veight. The blond man had a hand swung around the cop’s shoulder, leaning into his space.  
He glanced over to the woman to tell her about his discovery but she still had the phone pressed to her ear while a wide grin formed on her face. He didn’t understand what she could possibly be happy about.

Soon, she turned towards the confused android, eyes sparkling, “Nines! Connor and Anderson have a lead!”

 

* * *

 

Opening his eyes, only be greeted by a dark, silent room, wasn’t a nice feeling. To say that he fucked up would be the understatement of the year. God, his head hurt like a bitch and he felt like he had the worst hangover of his life. Well, that was to be expected after being hit by a fucking baseball bat. He could still feel the dried blood on his face, running all the way down to his grey t-shirt. Did he have a concussion? Brain damage? Will he die soon? Fuck, it sure felt like his head would split apart any second.

Groaning, he tried to stand up but something pulled him down again ungracefully. He almost fell over, not realizing that he was bound to a chair. Of course he was fucking bound to one… would be a wonder if Veight would just let him walk around.  
With nothing better to do, Gavin waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but even then, he could barely make out the old faded wallpaper decorating the walls. In what fucking horror villa did he found himself in?

Sighing, he let his head fall. It was only a matter of time until Veight came back to do _who-knows-what_ to him. Gritting his teeth, Gavin willed the tears back that wanted to come out. He should have just listened to Nines, trying to shoulder everything by himself only led him to his death, in the end. Nines wanted to protect him, he even let the detective live with him, and he still pushed him away like an idiot. He really didn’t deserve Nines as his Soulmate. Why did the android even agreed with Fowler to be his partner? The stupid machine could have chosen anyone but for some reason he settled for the disaster, that’s Gavin fucking Reed.

Nines was such an idiot. But… But Gavin was thankful for having the android as his partner, even if it was only for a short time. Somehow, Nines managed to break down all the walls he so carefully pulled up for years, like it was no problem at all. Invading his personal space and show him something that he thought that he could never feel. Having him by his side showed him what love really meant. To feel such a warmth again, after his mother died, he really was thankful to the android for showing him why he decide to keep on living.

Suddenly the world seemed to be brighter again, even drinking coffee with Tina and Chris in the morning seemed to be more colorful. Playing with his cats instead of crying to their fur at night. Walking into a crime scene knowing that he had someone to lean against when things didn’t go like planed. Finally being able to apologize to Connor for how he behaved, and even becoming friends with him. Trying to get along with Hank, not throwing insults at the old man. It were all things, he through, he could never archive. But for some reason, because of Nines, he found the strength to move forward.

Now with death knocking at the door and alone in a dark room, Gavin, for the first time admitted to himself, that he was deeply in love with the android.

Maybe it was because they were Soulmates.

But Gavin liked to think that they just happened to complete each other. For the longest part of his life, Gavin didn’t have a Soulmate. He still remembered how betrayed he felt when he first found out that his sudden Soulmate was an android. But now, looking back, he was thankful to destiny or whoever, to give him a Soulmate.

It really was the greatest gift of his life.

And suddenly, Gavin’s greatest fear was to leave his Soulmate alone in this world. Maybe Nines didn’t know that they were Soulmates, but for Gavin this bond was as real as his own skin. At least he felt little comfort in the fact that Nines wouldn’t even notice when the Red String disappeared.

Hearing footsteps nearing the room, brought him out of his thoughts. Freezing in the chair, he waited for his kidnapper to open the door. The door creaked open, light streaming into the room from the gap. Suddenly a light turned on, blinding the bound man for a moment. “Ah, you finally decided to wake up. I’m sorry, I hit you pretty hard but I think you’ll life.”

Gavin grit his teeth, eyes fixed on the dirty floor. Now that he finally could see something, he realized that he sat inside a rather old looking room, ground stained and the wallpaper falling apart at some parts. The room was bare expect for another chair located right across from his.  
Veight walked up to the free chair, turning it around before sitting down, arms propped up. The man still looked the same, he even wore the same clothes, Gavin’s blood staining his blue hoodie.

“You know, it was real work to drag you here. Didn’t remember you being so heavy, did you gain weight?” Veight asked innocently.

Struggling again his bounds, Gavin glared at the other man, “FUCK YOU! I will fucking kill you when I get out of here!”

“If.”

Gavin froze, heartbeat increasing drastically. He should shut up, so he wouldn’t anger the man anymore… but then again, Gavin was never good at keeping his mouth shut even if his fucking life depended on it, “What? Now you wanna kill me? I thought you wanted to keep me like a fucking sex-slave or some sick shit.” He pulled against his robes, irritating his skin until it bled.

Veight sighed tiredly, “Not while you’re bound to that disgusting _thing_! Even going so far has developing feelings for it. Disgusting!” Veight stood up, walking over to the bound man kneeling down between his legs, “Your little Red String,” the man grabbed his String, pulling at it painfully, almost ripping it out of his ‘ _Soul’_. A painful scream echoed through the room, his kidnapper seemingly enjoying the pain he inflicted on his victim. Gavin tried to pull away from the invisible pain, but it traveled through his body like a second skin, burning into his flesh. “It needs to be gone.” Suddenly, Veight let go, letting the detective fall down on the chair. Gavin’s shuddered, sweat rolling down his face, “I don’t want something so dirty on you.” He slowly let his fingers glide over the red String, playing with it like an instrument.

Gavin closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to return.  
Instead of pulling on the Red String again, Veight grabbed the detective’s face, cradling it in hands, forcing the man to look at him. Gavin’s eyes widened when he saw the wide smile on the man’s face, “You were so clean! No Red String tainting your body like other humans!” his finger traveled over Gavin’s face, “Back then, your heart only sang for me!”

Gavin wanted to scream at his face, tell him that his heart never beat for him not even for a second. But all he could do was keep silent while he tried not to puke at the man’s disgusting touches. A cold shower went down his body when the man’s face turned dark, “But then I see you again… after all this years,” the hands on his face tightened painfully, “With a Red String connected to your clean, beautiful ‘Soul’.” Veight leaned forward, whispering the next part like it was a secret they shared, “You don’t even know how angry I was when I realized to _what_ it was connected. Seeing that android daring to lay his hands on my property…”

Gavin whimpered, hands shaking.

The man soothed him, stroking his cheeks ‘ _lovingly’_ , “Don’t worry, I’ll free you from it, and all the feelings you hold for that _thing_. When this is over, I’ll be the only one for your _Soul_ …” he smiled softly, fingers gliding through the detective’s hair before he stepped away.

Finding his courage again, Gavin glared at his kidnapped, “You’re fucking crazy! You think this will change my feelings? Simply cutting my String won’t change anything!”

Veight smirked, “You’re right. Cutting it normally wouldn’t change your disgusting feeling, but…” the man pulled out a familiar colored scissor, its glass-like material reflecting in the light beautifully. One-half of the scissor was broken, the other piece still inside Gavin’s pocket. Gavin’s eyes widened, hands beginning to tremble, “-this will.” He held the scissor up, running his hands over the broken part, “I think you’re already familiar with it?”

“Don’t tell me…” his voice broke.

The other began to snicker, “I may have placed the broken piece under the shelf purposefully. I wanted you to find out yourself who was behind all the murders without telling you directly.” He continued, eyes focused on the scissor.

“Why…?”

Veight grinned at him, “I love seeing your desperate expression, when you realize that the world is falling apart around you, swallowing you up into darkness…” he whispered while licking his lips.

“Bastard…”

The other man laughed again, once again making his way over to the bound detective. He put a hand on Gavin’s chair, leaning against it while he pressed the scissor against Gavin’s face, “Sadly, it broke after my last kill. I wanted to train with it before using it on you, but it seems to be more breakable than I expected…” he sighed, “I can only use it one more time before it breaks apart completely, your brother really did a poor job designing it. He really is not useful for anything but creating androids.”

“Shut up about my brother, you piece of shit.” Gavin growled, eyes blazing with hate.

“Ohhh. Suddenly protective about your big brother?” He put a hand on Gavin’s head, ruffling his hair, “A little too late for that, don’t you think?”

“Fuck you.”

Veight only smiled, his other hand reaching down to grab the detective’s Red String. Gavin shuddered at the forceful hold, his ‘ _Soul’_ screaming in pain. He would never let anyone near his Red String again after this. It was a wonder that it didn’t tear apart yet.  
Seeing the scissor glim in the light made Gavin’s heart freeze, eyes widening, mouth opening in a silent scream.

“Don’t worry it will only hurt a bit.”

No.

_No._

Tears appeared in the detective’s eyes, silently rolling down his face. He didn’t want to lose his Soulbound, he didn’t want to lose the feelings he had for Nines. He didn’t want to lose his first love. He would rather die, then forget all his feelings for Nines. The warmth… the passion… the peacefulness, he didn’t want to lose it.

“ _W-wait_!”

The scissor stopped, the sharp end almost touching the String. Veight looked up at him, watching the tears roll down the detective’s face like a waterfall. “When this is over you won’t need to shed anymore tears.” He smiled sweetly, hoping to calm the man down.

“No- no, I don’t want that! P-please…” Gavin voice broke, head falling while he let out uncontrollable sobs, “I-I love him… I don’t want to lose him.” He whispered.

Veight was about to say something when they heard a car pull up in the driveway. Pulling the scissor away, he walked over to the sealed-off window, looking though a tiny gap. He clicked his tongue when he saw a lonely woman walking down the driveway, “Who the fucks comes down here at this time. Did you do something?” he hissed at the bound man. Gavin shook his head nervously, fearing for the woman’s life. Clicking his tongue again, Veight pulled out a familiar gun, Gavin’s spare gun, before walking towards the door. “Stay here, I’ll check the situation.”

When he was sure that the man was gone, Gavin let out a breathe, body trembling uncontrollably while he tried to calm down. His _Soul_ , which directly connected to his Red String on his ring finger, arched painfully whenever he breathed in. Looking around he tried to come up with a plan to escape. He needed to get out of here if he didn’t want to lose his Red String (and maybe his life too). But before he could even think about a possible escape plan, a shot ran through the house, soon followed by another shot this time much closer.

Freezing, Gavin waited for something to happen but only painful silence followed. Did Veight shot the person?

Suddenly he heard someone run down the hallway, before Veight burst into the room. The man looked nervous, sweat running down his face, gun trembling in his hand. Storming over to Gavin, he cut only the robes that bound him to the chair. He pulled the detective up forcefully, leading him towards the door without a word. Gavin tried to struggle but the pain in his chest made it almost impossible to even walk, “The fuck is going on-“ he shut his mouth when he felt a familiar weight pressed into his back. Veight pressed the gun painfully into Gavin’s skin, making the detective breath hitch.

“Don’t play fucking dumb.” He hissed into his ear, “Your little cop-friends surprised me at the door, almost shot me too.” He banged Gavin’s head against the closed door, almost breaking his nose in the process. Blood streamed down Gavin’s face from his nose, dripping onto the dirty floor. His vision blurred, his head wound pulsing painfully. He groaned again, head falling lifelessly.

Veight rattled him, until the other looked up again, “Don’t fall asleep yet, baby. We still need to get out of here.”

Not waiting for an answer, Veight pushed the door open, peeking around the doorway before walking down the hallway, “Fuck… where did the fuckers go…” Gavin heard the other mutter under his breathe.

The scenery changed in the blur, Gavin not able to focus on anything while he tried to stay upright. He only registered their whereabouts when cold water touched his face, slowly wiping away the old and new blood on his face. Moving his face up, he let the raindrops hit his face.

Outside.

They were outside, somewhere. Tree’s surrounded them, and Gavin had to watch his steps so he wouldn’t fall over. He could hear several voices in the distance, shouting, red and blue light flickering through the branches like fairies. Gavin felt strangely calm while rain uncontrollably dripped down his face, the darkness around him swallowing him up, greeting him blissfully.  
A slap to his face brought him back.

“Don’t fall asleep, Gav. We still have to make it to my car.” Veight hissed, pulling the man forward instead of walking behind him like before. Gavin stumbled after him, eyes focusing on the ground beneath him. Suddenly, Veight froze, something in the distance coughing his attention. Glancing over the man’s shoulder, Gavin noticed the strange red dots right in front of them. They swam in the darkness, glowing like Fireflies, “Nines…” Gavin breathed out, heart skipping a beat. The sight of the android made new tears form in Gavin’s eyes, a new pain building up inside his chest. He never before felt such a relieve seeing the beautiful red eyes.

“Gavin,” the android stepped out from the darkness, his sharp teeth glowing in the moonlight, “don’t worry you will be safe soon.” The android’s LED turned a stormy red, joining his eyes in a furious dance of danger. Gavin closed his eyes tiredly, a tiny spark of hope lightning up in his chest. He knew that Nines would come and safe him, always the fucking knight in a white amore.

“You’re fucking late, tincan.” Gavin muttered, ignoring how his voice broke down at the end.

Veight laughed painfully, a crazy look crossing his face, “You think you can safe him? Who do you think you are? Superman?” he pointed the gun at the android, irritated when the machine didn’t even flinch.

“I’m only the latest android coming out of CyberLife. My original destination was to kill other android’s and humans, a weapon created for war. So _I_ ask, what can _you_ possible do against _me_?” he stated calmly, almost boringly, “I believe that you know understand our differences in strength. How about you let detective Reed go before I break every bone in your body?” the android’s voice turned dark, a strange static growl coming out of his chest. Gavin could swear that he saw steam coming out of Nines’ mouth.

Fuck, Nines was really fucking angry.

Of course, Veight didn’t seem to sense the machine’s killer aura, laughing at it like it was a fucking doll instead of a killer machine, “You think I’m scared? I’ll fucking kill you, you arrogant piece of metal!”

Nines sighed, “I see…” was all Nines said before stepping further into the clearing. Veight didn’t waste any time, shooting at the android with a surprisingly accurate aim. Gavin’s eyes widened when he heard the first shot, falling on his knees behind Veight when his feet gave out under him.

“Nines-!” his mouth fell open when he watched the android dodge the incoming bullets as if he could predict their movement. Only when the android came dangerously close to reaching them, did a bullet hit the side of Nines face, thirium flowing out from the tiny cut. Watching the android almost fly through the air to dodge the bullets, Gavin couldn’t help but think that he almost looked like an angel of death.

Finally getting near enough to the man, Nines tried to kick him in the face with a roundhouse kick but the man dodged his attacked. He stumbled back, grapping Gavin on the way and held the struggling man against his chest while he looked at the android sadistically. Nines narrowed his eyes, ready to begin another round of hits when he heard Gavin scream in the man’s hold.  
His eyes widened eyes moving down to Gavin’s hand where his kidnapper seemed to pull at something invisible. “If you come any closer, I’m going to tear out his String in the most painful way. If he’s lucky he will only fall into a coma, forever.”

LED stuttering, Nines froze in the middle of the clearing. He tried to come up with a solution but his system only came up with multiply error warning, flashing in his vision and blocking his vision. Veight laughed at the android’s terrified expression. Intended to see the android break down, he pulled out the white-scissor, holding it up to the beautiful moonlight, “Ah… what a beautiful night… perfect to cut your String, don’t you think so too, Gav?” he pulled the man’s face up with his other hand, to watch his terrified expression while he cut his Red String.

“Wait- no! N-Nines, help!” Gavin cried out, trembling like a leaf in the wind.

“Gavin!” Nines took a step forward, hands balling into fists, LED turning a stormy red.

“Ah! Didn’t I tell you not to move, or do you want Gavin to suffer even more?” he leaned his face against Gavin’s, a cruel smile appearing on his face when he watched the android murderous look. Slowly, he pulled the Red String up with the scissor without cutting it, “To bad that you can’t see it. If it weren’t connected to you, I would have found it quite breathtaking.”

Nines’ eyes widened, LED turning yellow, “What…”

“Nines don’t listen-hmmm!” Veight put a hand on Gavin’s mouth before the little detective could ruin his fun.

“Oh? Don’t you know? Little Gavin here,” he petted the detective on the head playfully, “is your Soulmate. Didn’t want to tell you in fear he would force you into a relationship. What a cute reason, don’t you think?” he whispered, breathe ghosting over Gavin’s ear.

Gavin averted his eyes, tears staining his bloody face.

“If that is true,” Nines began, voice sounding oddly calm, “I want Gavin to tell me himself when this is over.”

Both man were stunned into silence, “God, you two are really disgusting.” Pulling the Red String closer, Veight was about to cut it. Suddenly a shot ran through the air followed by a painful scream from Gavin’s kidnapper. Veight fell to the ground, taking the detective with him, while he cradled his bullet wound on his leg. The sudden force of the fall caused the scissor to cut into Gavin’s Red String.

Gavin could feel how the connection broke. A burning pain invading his Soul, consuming it until all he could feel were waves of pain. His mouth opened, a silent scream escaping him. He felt his body shook uncontrollably, short spasms traveling through his body every few seconds. His vision blurred, only the white silhouette of the moon the only light in the darkness.  
Feeling his hands freed, he touched his burning chest, fingers digging into the skin, trying to tear away the burning pain.  
Suddenly two faces appeared in his vision, blocking the white moon. He heard voices in the distance shouting at him, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying.

He never felt more relived to fall into blissful darkness.

 

 

 

 

Pulling the flowers protectively against his chest, he walked through the familiar white halls. Some nurses greeted him when they saw the already familiar android make his way through the corridors. One nurse stopped him in his tracks, a bright blush on her face while she asked him for his number. Declining her flirtatious offer, he continued his walk. Arriving at the familiar door made is fake-heart ache, his system failing to find the reason behind the strange pain. Breathing in, he opened the door silently so he wouldn’t startle any other visitors inside the room.

Just as he expected, Tina Chen sat on the bed, her black hair hiding her eyes while she looked down at the peaceful man who continued his seemingly endless sleep. She looked up, for once her eyes weren’t bloodshot from crying, “Hey, Nines.” Her voice creaked, “Somehow I have the feeling that we meet each other here far too often.” She smiled.

“It seems so.” He walked further into the room, only now noticing the other visitor sleeping peacefully on a chair next to the bed. Chris held the man’s hand tenderly while he snored into the cushions. Did the man spend the night again in the hospital? He really needed to talk with him about his unhealthy habits. Sometimes, the peaceful police Officer could be worse than Gavin when it came to his health.

“I see that, Chris decided to sleep here again.” Nines said while he walked over to the already full vase and tried to push the new flowers between the old ones. He heard Tina snicker behind him, turning around he gave her a soft smile, “You should really do something about his bad habits.”

Hiding her smile behind her hand, she glanced down again, “Only when you do the same for Gavin.”

“I’m an android not a God. It’s even a wonder he stopped smoking.”

“True.”

A comfortable silent settled around them, but soon the android couldn’t hold his words back anymore, “Tina,” he began, “I hope you know that Gavin’s condition isn’t your fault.” He watched her closely, noticing how she her body went stiff like a rock, “You couldn’t have possible known that Meyer held Gavin’s String when you shot him. Please, stop blaming yourself about what happened.”

She didn’t look up, still focusing on her friend’s never changing face. Softly touching the man’s face, a painful smile appeared on her face, “I know,” was all she said.

Before another silence could settle around the room, the door banged open, waking up Chris who looked around alarmed, “Wha?” He looked around confused before his eyes fell on the painfully familiar figure standing in the doorway, “Ah, hey Nines, didn’t even hear you arrive! And hello… Kamski.” Chris lifted an eyebrow, not expecting to see Gavin’s brother back so soon.

Elijah stepped into the room, the smile never leaving his face. Chloe stepped in after him, her peaceful aura calming everyone down. Elijah walked past Nines, ignoring the irritated android to look at his little brother’s cute sleeping face, “Aww~ Look at that face! Isn’t he precious?”

Nines’ LED turned yellow. After meeting the man, he understood why Gavin never liked to talk about him. The man could be rather… difficult to be around, to put it lightly. Seeing the man so carefree while his brother laid in a coma made Nines want to punch in the face. He would even do it, if only he wouldn’t be thrown out of the hospital after it. “Why are you here, Mr. Kamski.” Nines asked, not even trying to hide his irritation.

Elijah glanced at the android, studying the perfect machine, “You really don’t like me, do you?”

“No.”

Kamski smirked, somewhat intrigued at the android’s cold demeanor, “Gavin made a really nice watchdog out of you. So loyal to his owner.”

Narrowing his eyes, his LED turned red. Maybe, if he threw the man out of the window, no one would notice… Or he could always just ran him over with a bus or something.

Seeing that he has played enough with the android, Kamski smile disappeared, “No need to throw me to the wolves yet. I’m only here to tell you the doctor’s news about Gavin’s condition.” Everyone seemed to peak up at the billionaire’s words; even Chris opened his eyes, the man just about to fall asleep again. “Just so you know, it aren’t great news.”

“Just spit it out, already! We can take it, Kamski.” Tina grumbled, seemingly on her breaking point with the man’s behavior.

“Yes, yes. Chloe if you would continue please.”

“Of course,” her LED turned yellow, “Right now, Reed is stuck in a coma caused by highly traumatizing damage done to his ‘ _Soul’_ and Red String. The change that he will wake up any time soon are slim, if never.” Everyone the room fell silent, someone could cut the tension surrounding the group.

“But,” Kamski suddenly spoke up, “The good news are that I maybe have a cure for our detective.” All at once, chaos broke out in the tiny group, multiply voices hammering into the billionaire at once.

“Couldn’t you have said so sooner?”

“You want me to fucking hit you?”

 “Mr. Kamski, if you’re lying I’m going to throw you out the window.”

Elijah quickly held up his hands, “Ladies, please! Calm down!” The group glared at the man, hoping that he would sat on fire. No such luck, Kamski continued to wear his shit-eating grin while looking at the group, “Now, like I wanted to explain, I have a solution to our little coma-problem.” the man pulled something out of his pocket, holding it in the air, “This!”

Chris lifted an eyebrow, “Dude, I don’t see anything.”

“Of course not.”

“ _Hey_!”

“It’s after all made of the same material like Red Strings. I present you: ‘the connector!” he smiled proudly, Chloe breaking into applause behind him. It all seemed rather… strange.

“How does it work?” Tina asked, the only other person in the room who could see Red Strings.

“Since I got the permission of the doctor to test it, I can show you right now.” He walked over to the bed, for a second taking in Gavin’s peaceful expression before carefully taking his damaged Red String. He pointed at the damaged part, the Red String almost teared apart, only a thin layer keeping both parts together. Tina had to swallow when she saw the damaged String, painful memories resurfacing in her mind, “If we connect this little device to the broken part, it will keep it together and will function as a ladder to carry on signals coming from and to the ‘Soul’. It’s a rather simple device.”

Tina watched the man put the little silver device around the damaged part. For a second, the thing just floated around it before it got tighter, smoothly sealing the damaged part. It stood out, its silver color glowing against the blood red of the String.

“Will it really help Gavin to wake up?” Chris asked hopefully, the man finally seemed to be wide-awake.

Kamski scratched his neck, a dark look crossing his face, “About that… The device can only repair Gavin’s Red String. I can’t force him to wake up, he has to do it himself.”

Nines’ LED turned orange, face falling when he heard the man’s words.

“But,” Kamski continued, “I’m sure that he’ll wake up. He was always a rather… determined person. Going against our father, society… I’m sure that he’ll be able to find his way back to us.” He smiled at the group, sun slowly setting down him behind him.

Everyone seemed to perk up at his words, a newfound hope lightning up inside their chests.

They were all sure that Gavin would wake up eventually. They believed in the detective, just like he believed in them at one point. Maybe he would need some time, maybe even years, but the group was sure that someday Gavin would greet them again with a snarky comment and a playful grin.

After all, the man still had cats waiting for him at home.

And a promise to fulfill.

 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing he registered after waking up, was the hand that hold his own far too tightly, causing the disoriented man to wince in pain. Did the person want to break his fucking hand!? His body felt far too heavy for him to even attempt to sit up, so he just moved his head to the side to look at the person who held his hand in a death grip. He was only slightly surprised to see a calm blue LED greeting him before Nines sleeping face came into focus.

The android sat in a chair next to his bed, even while he slept his posture looked far too stiff and robotic. Warm wind came through the wide-open window behind the man, white curtains floating in the wind like waves. Nines’ LED seemed to melt with the endlessly blue sky, no clouds concealing the beautiful horizon. Small pink cherry blossom floated into the room from the open window, several have already landed on the white blanket, and some even landed on the android’s dark hair, decorating the android like a present.

Gavin had to hold back a laugh, only a muffled sound escaping him. It still seemed to wake the android up, his hand tightening for a moment. He could make out the exact moment Nines registered that he was awake, his LED turning yellow before crystal-like tears ran down his perfect face.

Gavin’s own eyes widened, not expecting the machine to burst out in literal tears. What even happened before he fell unconscious? He couldn’t have been asleep for that long right? Right?

“N-Nines- Wha!” before he could say anything more, the android tackled him in a tight hug, arms surrounding him like a blanket while he pressed the man into the soft cushions. He felt warm tears touch his neck were the android’s face pressed again his shoulder, his back trembling while he tried to hold back sobs.  
Overwhelmed, Gavin let his arm hover of Nines’ back (not knowing where to place them) before he carefully let them ran up and down his back. The android froze in his hug, before his body began to tremble uncontrollably. He could hear Nines mutter his name; his breathe ghosting over his ear. “Hey…” Gavin began, voice cracking from the lack of use, “You’re okay, big guy.” Putting a hand in Nines’ hair, he let his finger glide through the soft locks.

He let his eyes wander through the pure white room, realizing that he was inside a hospital room. From the weather outside, he could assume that it was the beginning of spring… but if that was true then he has been asleep for several month-

Before the information could really sink in, Nines finally sat up, hovering over the detective while he seemed to take in his face. Gavin flushed under his stare, averting his eyes to a pink cherry blossom next to his head. He froze when he felt a hand touch his cheek, fingers carefully gliding over his skin as if he would break by the slightest touch.

“Gavin,” a tear fell onto his cheek, “Please-“ his lips trembled, “Please never leave my side again… I can’t-“ Nines seemed to have lost his voice, eyes fixed on something only he could see. Grabbing the android’s hand still resting on his cheek, Gavin finally met his eyes, a determined expression on his face.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, fighting to hold his own tears back. He wasn’t a fucking crybaby! He could win this battle!

He seemed to have done something right, because a soft smile appeared on Nines face, taking Gavin’s breathe away at how beautiful the android looked in the soft light and with these ridiculous cherry blossoms stuck in his hair. Gavin laughed to hide his embarrassment and moved his other hand up to Nines’ hair to remove the stubborn pink things. Nines’ LED turned yellow while he memorized his carefree smile, a light blue tint on his cheek. After he seemed satisfied with his work, he pulled his hand down again, “How long did I sleep?”

“3 Month 14 days and 4 hours.”

Gavin winced, not expecting to have laid in a coma for so long, “What even happened, I can’t really remember anything expect for…” he trailed off, not really wanting to remember the burning pain when Veight cut his String. Suddenly, his eyes widened, a horrible thought coming to his mind. Before the android could ask what was wrong, Gavin looked at his ring finger,  eyes widening when he didn’t find his Red String. Panicked he tried to sit up.

His body screamed at the sudden movement, his chest burning in pain.

Oh no. He couldn’t see it!

Nines put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him back down. He looked up panicked, hands moving up and down his chest as if he was searching for his _Soul_ , somewhere located inside his chest.

“Calm down, Gavin,” Nines said softly, “Your String is fine.”

“But, I can’t- I can’t feel it!” Gavin’s hands began to tremble. Putting his own hands around the detective’s, Nines stopped his panicked movements.

“The doctor mentioned some side effects that could occur after your treatment.”

“Treatment?”

“Because your Red String was severely damaged, Kamski put a _Connector_ on it to keep it together. Your abilities has a ‘Watcher’ are reduced in some aspects.” Nines explained, LED spinning yellow while he chose the necessary information to tell Gavin.

The detective’s face fell, “Are you telling me that my abilities are gone?” He didn’t expect to be so devastated to hear that his abilities as a ‘Watcher’ were gone. First, he hated to be a ‘Watcher’, hating it how people used his abilities to ask him stupid question and begging him to find their Soulmate (As if it was fucking easy). He hated how he could see everyone’s Red String while he didn’t have one. But then he became a cop, even became detective because of his abilities as a ‘Watcher’. He finally felt truly useful, while he helped to analyze certain traces no one else could see. Soon, he found pride in being a ‘Watcher’.

But now it was gone.

And his connection with Nines too. His Soulbound.

Before he could fall into complete misery about is lost, Nines ruffled his hair. He looked up, surprised at Nines’ hopeful expression, “Your abilities aren’t gone. They are only locked away for a certain time. Your Soul need to adjust to the device. Forming a ‘Full-Connection’.”

“So the String is still their? Still connected to you-“ Gavin shut his mouth, face flushing red when he realized his mistake.

Nines smiled softly, leaning down until their foreheads touched, “Yes, we’re still Soulmates.”

Looking away embarrassed, Gavin tried to come to terms with the fact that Nines apparently knew that they were Soulmates. So much for keeping it a fucking secret. Great, job, Gavin!

“You’re blushing.” Nines whispered.

“Thanks for pointing it out, asshole!” he shouted, blush traveling all the way up to his neck. God, he wanted to die. For some reason he felt so happy, he could puke. He could feel his heart beat loudly against his Soul (he was sure that Nines could hear it too). When Nines gave him a bright smile, showing all his razor sharp teeth, Gavin was sure his heart stopped for several seconds.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you to, tincan.”

The kiss that followed was breathtaking (literally). Nines pressed the man down, lips colliding softly. Gavin completely melted into Nines’ mouth, a little moan escaping him. He winced when Nines’ sharp teeth cut his lips, blood escaping from the tiny wound. Before Nines’ could move away and apologize, Gavin pulled him into another kiss. Letting his hands glide through the man’s hair, he moaned again.

His Soul tinkled blissfully when he felt his Soulmates touch, the burning in his chest disappearing.

“Nines,” he whined between kisses, blushing when he heard his own desperate voice. Seeing the android’s satisfying smirk made goosebumps flood his skin. Panting under the android, he waited for the man to continue their kissing session but something seemed to hold him back. The android’s LED pulsed yellow, before the door to the infirmary burst open and a teary-eyed Chris stumbled into the room. Behind him followed Tina who quickly wiped her tears away when she entered the room.

“ **Gavin**!” They both shouted simultaneously but stopped in their tracks when they saw the scene in front of them. A flustered Gavin, half hidden under the android, looked at them shocked.

Chris just looked at them while he tried to stop his tears, Tina, on the other hand, put her hands on her hips and looked at them disapprovingly, “You really couldn’t hold back, huh, Nines? Not even waiting for Gavin to fully wake up before assaulting him!” she pointed at the android like an angry mother, completely ignoring the tears still streaming down her face. Still the firecracker in the group no matter the situation.

Nines huffed and moved away from Gavin, taking his previous seat on the chair next to the bed, “I see that you have received my message.”

“We sure as hell did!” Tina continued, “But we didn’t expect to walk into _this_!” she waved in their general direction. Chris, who finally calmed down from his crying fit, put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. She huffed but let it go… for now.

“What she actually wants to say is: that we’re happy to see you awake, Gavin!” Chris smiled brightly.

That seemed to break the ice and the two friends quickly ran over to their detective and tackled him in a tight hug (almost squeezing him to death). Gavin shouted in surprise when he was pressed into the bed, his head almost colliding with the hard edge. “It’s good to see you too.” he smiled brightly, pulling his friends into a bear hug, “Put can you please get off of me, you’re kinda pressing down on my _Soul_ \- Ouch!”

“Oh my fucking God, sorry!” Tina shouted and they both jumped back as if on fire. Gavin quickly calmed them down, reassuring them that he wasn’t going to die.

“Where is Lieutenant Anderson and Connor, by the way? I sent them the message too.” Nines spoke up behind them.

“They will visit later, they have to finish a case first,” Chris explained, “But Connor told me that he will bring you some yummy snacks!” he hit the detective on the shoulder playfully. Gavin beamed up at him, already looking forward to whatever the android will bring him. He felt like he didn’t eat anything in a month (well, that would be partly true).

“Nice!” Gavin, “Remember me to buy him some thirium-slushies after I’m out of here.”

“Wil do.”

“But first, you need to recover, _completely_ , before you even think about stepping a foot out of the hospital.” Nines said after a moment, gaze fixed on the beautiful man on the bed. The cherry blossom seemed to dance around his form.

“Yes. Yes, tincan.” He huffed, crossing his arms childishly.

Gavin couldn’t wait to get out of this white room and back home, back to his cute cats.

Gavin smiled softly and looked over to the android, watching the android while he played with a cherry blossom in his hand. Nines seemed to have noticed his stare because he suddenly intertwined their hands. Gavin flushed, hiding his red face under the blanket. He could hear Chris and Tina shout at each other while his friends disgusted some unimportant topic.

He never felt so calm in his life.

When he’s back home he will confess to Nines.

His Soul tinkled.

Even when he couldn’t see his Red String at the moment, he knew that it would always connect him to the android. He could feel it.

The warmth.

The peacefulness.

His first love.

 

 

END (well, for now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it my dudes, the last chapter. But I will come back to this but first I would like to finish another reed900 fic before coming back to this one. I still have a lot to write about, after all, Gavin still has to confess his L-O-V-E to the android :>  
> So don't worry this is NOT THE END! I repeat NOT THE END! :DD <3
> 
> And I also know how much you all want to read some good ol'reed900 smut >.> So the next volume will be rated E (fucking E bitches!)   
> It will maybe take some time until it comes out, but IT WILL COME!


End file.
